Two Worlds, One Side
by We'rexInxLovexWithxZac'sxEyes
Summary: Everything is one sided, but each sides has two worlds; an alternate reality that comes to meet with another reality to form something that we can only imagine. Dream about. We don't know it's real until we wake up the next day...and it's still happening.
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella sat in the kitchen reading the note from the fridge that her mother left. _'Gabi, I'm gone on a buisness trip, be back in 3 months.' _Gabriella rolled her eyes, ripping the note up in half and throwing it in the garbage cane.

She crossed her arms, she heard a knock on her door and she walked solemnly to the door to find her boyfriend of 2 years, Troy Bolton.

Gabriella smiled, "Hey stranger." he chuckled, coming in and closing the door behind him, and wrapping her up in his arms and kissing her passionately.

Gabriella pulled away, running her hand through the back of his hair, looking into his eyes, "You know, If the knights ever found out about us, I am for sure dead."

Troy waggled his eyes, smirking a devilishly handsome grin. "Well...that's why we pretend don't we?" Gabriella giggled, kissing him again. He pulled her toward him, his lips going to her neck as she dug her fingers deeper into his hair. "Wrap your legs around me.." he whispered against her neck.

She obeyed as he lifted her up by her ass and groped it as he continued to kiss her neck. "Troy.." she lulled her had back as she clung to him.

He pushed her against the wall; knawing, nipping and sucking at her neck. "Mmm...Troy..." he chuckled when her hips moved slightly toward his pelvis. He loved making her squirm in his arms.

Troy's lips traveled down passed her breasts, "Troy..." she moaned. Troy smirked about to slip off her shirt but then his phone went off. "Dammit!" he said in frustration. Gabriella giggled. Troy answered his phone, "What Chad?" "Dude, hoops.. you promised?" Troy sighed looking down at Gabriella who was kissing up under his neck. "uh..mm..er..yeah..Oh!" he moaned.

Gabriella giggled softly, Chad's eyes went wide, "Troy! are you-" "I'll be there.. bye." he hung up, putting his phone in his pocket, and lifting her up, and kissing her passionately and hungerly and sitting her on the counter, taking down her shirt that was just laying under her right shoulder.

Gabriella smiled at him, kissing his nose, "Babe, go shoot hoops with chad.. you promised." Troy looked at her, "I..I need you-" Gabriella giggled, running her fingers through his hair, "I promise.. you can have me all to yourself... for your birthday in 3 weeks." he groaned, "Brie!-"

She giggled wrapping her arms around his neck and pecking his lips, "I love you.. and I'll see you at the game tonight." he nodded, "I want you to be careful alright?" she nodded, "I know.. and remember, don't act all flirty around me, you have to pretend to hate me.."

Troy rolled his eyes, "I know brie." Gabriella smiled, "Good... cause I don't wanna lose you.. you mean alot to me.."

Troy smiled, kissing her passionately and gripping her hips tightly; pulling her towards him. She giggled, "Troy.." he moaned his reply, kissing down her neck. "Before you go play basketball...you might want to take care of something."

He pulled away from her, "what?" she gingerly points down, and he looks; his eyes bulge when he sees the growing erection bulging from his jeans-it's a wonder the front of his jeans are still in tact.

Gabriella smirked, "now...what are we going to do with that, Bolton?" He looked at her, smirking; his eyes alight and dancing with a wicked humour. "I have a few ideas...Montez."

She giggled, drawing circles on his chest and kissing his neck. Her legs still wrapped around his waist, so she pulls him closer to her-if that was even thinkable let alone possible. Troy groans, his hands making patterns on her hips as his erection grows and becomes more painful. ...and then his cellphone rang.

"Grr-argh!" Troy growled, grabbing it from his back pocket; damn these interruptions, "What?!" he yells, "Dude...chillout.." Chad says, "I'm just calling to make sure you're on your way here..." Gabriella nipped his skin and began sucking.

Troy bit his lip, to keep from crying out like he did the last time he was on the phone; "I am...on my...way Chad-" he glared down at Gabriella, "-You are not helping...I can't leave if you are still making it-" "DUDE!" Chad yelled, "TMI!"

Troy rolled his eyes, "I'll be there. bye!" he looked at her, "Brie.. come on." she smiled, kissing him passionately, "I love you..see you at the game in a few hours.." he nodded, "I love you.. and remember, whatever I say tonight to you.. I don't mean any of it." Gabriella nodded, "Same goes for you." he kissed her lips, and smiled leaving out the door.

**TGTGTGTGTG**

The Gym was crowded, people screaming and cheering. Gabriella sat on the west high knight side of the gym talking with her friend Courtney. Gabriella's eyes landed on Troy and looked at her and smiled. Gabriella winked at him, and he smiled and turned back to his east high buddies. "What are you doing?" Gabriella jumped, "Nothing." Courtney rolled her eyes.

The captain of the west high knight Jake West came over to Troy, "Hey Bolton." Troy turned to him, "what's up?" he crossed his arms, "You ready to lose infront of the whole team."

Gabriella and Courtney looked out onto the court and saw Jake getting into an arguement with Troy. "Gabs we have to stop them before they beat the crap out of each other." Gabriella nodded and followed Courtney off the stands.

Jake pushed Troy, "Hey, what are you going to do about it if I don't leave you alone-" "Just get your hands off me man.." Troy spoke with anger rising in his voice. Courtney and Gabriella came over to them. Courtney looked at Jake, "Hey, what's going on here?" Jack smirked, "Just trying to teach Bolton a lesson-"

Gabriella looked at Jake, "Jake, this is really stupid, We all know The West High Knights is better then the stupid East High Wildcats." she played with Jake's jersey, trying to get him to leave Troy alone, and the only way of doing that is flirting with him, "You don't have to rub it in their faces..do you?" she smirked at him.

Jake smirked, "Well...it's fun." Gabriella narrowed her eyes, "so..you'd rather waste your time mocking these basketball wannabes"-she put her hand behind her back so Troy could see it, when she crosses her fingers, Troy knows she doesn't mean it-"instead of playing the actual game?" Jake puckered his lips in thought-he looked like he ate a sour grape. "Yeah pretty much-" "then your pathetic. Just play."

Jake chewed on his inner cheek, and looked back at his teammates, and looked at Troy, "Well you heard Montez, Bolton.. let's just play." Troy glared at him, "You going to let montez tell you what to do?" Jake glared at him, Gabriella looked at him, "Bolton, why won't you stop being jealous of Jake, cause you're never going to be like him ever."

Jake smirked pulling Gabriella close by her waist, "Wow you are amazing Gabriella." then he kissed her lips which brought Gabriella to a shock and she put her hands up as he did so.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled, shoving him away from her. Jake looked at her, Troy felt anger swell in his belly; but he had to keep quiet and let her handle it. If there wasn't any rivalry, then he'd be free to kick Jake's ass without anyone questioning why he defended a West High Knight.

Gabriella glared at the son of a bitch, "just..play..and if you kiss me again; I swear, I'll chop off your balls and make them into a mantle piece." Jake looked down at his balls, "that'll be an ugly mantle piece." "Just play."

Jake smirked, "Okay baby.. this game is for you." He walked passed her. Gabriella's eyes looked at Troy and he looked hurt.

She bit her lip, and mouthed 'doesn't mean anything' he nodded and smiled winking, and walking onto the court. Gabriella smiled to herself and went back to sit on the bleachers with her friend Courtney.

East High was beating West High, Troy and Jake were going front and center. Troy's eyes searched into the bleachers and found Gabriella looking at him. he smiled softly, and mouthed, 'this is for you' she smiled big and Troy faced Jake and tossed the ball to him, then Jake passed it back, and Troy dribbled behind him, passing it to Chad, then Chad shot it through the hoop, and the East High Wildcats won the game.

Everyone began cheering exept for the people for West High Knights. Gabriella lifted up her bag and ran down the steps of the bleachers. Jake grabbed her bag, "Hey baby, where you going?" he pulled her close. Gabriella pushed him off, "Jake stop it, okay? I don't wanna do this.. Stop!" "Come on baby, you know you want me.. we were made for each other-" "Stop Jake! I'm inlove with someone else!"

Jake looked at her, "What the hell are you talking about? you're not with anybody." he grabbed her wrist, "Seriously, come with me now!" she had tears streaming down her cheeks, "Jake stop it! let go of me!"

Jake pulled her down the hall, leaving the gym. "Come on...I know this really great place." Gabriella shook her head, trying to wrench free of his grip. "Jake! Stop it! Let go of me!" Jake slammed her against the lockers, pressing himself against her.

She wriggled, but he grabbed her wrists and held her hands above her head. "For slapping me, Montez, you have to pay the price-" "Jake.." she whimpered, he gleamed wickedly, leaning to knaw at her neck.

But he didn't get that far, because Jake was on the ground in a matter of seconds, and Troy was standing in front of Gabriella protectively. Gabriella looked up and down the hall way; it was just them three.

Gabriella bit her lip, Troy glared at Jake. Gabriella gulped, _Oh Troy please don't lose it..please don't. _Jake got up, "Dude what the hell!" he pushed him. Troy pushed him back, "Just cause Montez is a stupid Knight like you are, doesn't mean you should treat her this way!" Jake glared, "why do you care? you're a wildcat, she's a knight."

Troy looked at him, "The same thing your a guy and she's a girl.." Jake glared at him, Troy cleared his throat, "You should get out of here Jake." then Troy turned to Gabriella, "And you too Montez." Gabriella looked at him, grabbing her bag and walking down the hall to go to her car.

**TGTGTGTG**

Gabriella came into her room throwing her bag on the floor and throwing her keys on the night stand. she slipped off her jacket and threw it in the closet. there was a knock on her balcony door. Gabriella jumped turning around and saw Troy standing on her balcony. she sighed going to the door, and opening it.

He smirked shutting the door behind him, and kissing her passionately. Gabriella smiled between the kiss, she pulled away, "I've missed you like crazy." she whispered. he smiled, "I did too." he kissed her nose.

Gabriella frowned, "I thought you were going to lose it earlier.. you should of seen that look in your eyes."

Troy smirked, "I almost did." Gabriella ran her hands through his hair, pecking his lips. "How'd you control your temper?" "I didn't want to hurt you...so that helped." Gabriella shook her head, "I don't think you could ever hurt me, Troy." He smiled, kissing her passionately; she wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair.

He slid his hands over her backside and lifted her up, "Put your legs around me." She obliged, he walked over to the wall and pressed her against it. Kissing her like he was a starving man in the desert.

She moaned when he started to eat at her neck, leaning her head to the side to give him more skin..."You have beautiful skin, Gabriella..." he moaned into her skin. She whimpered; pressing her front against him when she felt that ache down...there. Way down there.

Gabriella ran her hand through the back of his hair as his lips traveled down to her neck and began sucking. Gabriella moaned, leaning her head back, "Troy.. baby..oh!" he smirked into her skin, and traveled up to her lips. "Brie.. I love you.. and I want you to know that this rival will never change the way I feel about you."

Gabriella smiled looking into his eyes, "I wanna make love with you." she whispered. Troy looked at her, "Brie...are you sure?" Gabriella nodded, "Yes. cause our actual firs time was you know.. we were drunk.." "But I thought you wanted to wait for the perfect time?" Gabriella shook her head, "It is perfect. you're perfect. you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Troy smiled, leaning his forehead on hers, pecking her lips but soon turning it into something deep. Raw. Passionate. He pulled her from the wall; her legs are still wrapped around his waist as he takes her to the bed. She giggles when he just about falls and lands on top of her; but their kissing doesn't break.

His hands slip under her shirt; tracing circles on her skin, she moaned at his touch as it goes lower to her jeans button. "Troy...your hands...oh..." he laughs, kissing her neck as he slides her jeans down. Theirs a ringing noise from his back pocket, but he takes his phone and tosses it on the floor. He is not going to have any interruptions tonight.

Gabriella cupped his cheeks as he kissed her with more heated passion. she slipped his shirt off throwing it behind him still not breaking the kiss. he pulled her off the bed not breaking the kiss still and turning her around and pushing her against the wall.

Gabriella moaned as he lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist. she looked at him, "Let's..Let's go to my mom's bedroom." she breathed. he nodded breathlessly as he attached his lips to hers again and pushing each other against the wall on their way down the hall to her mother's bedroom since she won't be home for 3 months.

He kicked the door and pushed her on the bed. Gabriella unbuckled his jeans throwing them off, he kicked off his boxers as his hands went behind her back to slip off her bra. Gabriella giggled, "Like what you see.. it's all for you." she whispered into his ear.

Troy smiled, kissing her passionately as his hands went to her breasts; kneading and pinching her sensitive nipples. She moaned and hooked her fingers on the elastic of his boxer briefs. She could feel his erection pressing between the junction of her thighs. Right THERE. "Hm..." she moaned, "Troy..." he picked her up off the wall and carried her to the bed; setting her down and crawling on top of her.

"Brie." he whispered, kissing her softly, trailing kisses down her breasts and stomach; dipping and swirling in her navel; her body shivered. "Troy..." she whimpered, "please..." he laughed, crawling back up and kissing her hard and rough. But oh so good.

She slipped down his underwear and dug her nails into his chest, feeling him inside her so quickly; filling her and stretching her. "Oh...baby...Troy..."

He looked at her, "Are you sure you want this?" he asked. Gabriella looked at him, "I'm sure...I'm on the pill.. so were protected.. but just to make sure." Gabriella reached to the drawer, and ripped open a condom package. he raised a brow, "You're mom keeps condoms in her drawer?"

Gabriella giggled, and nodded slipping the rubber on his cock. "Take me Troy." he nodded, "With pleasure." He gently entered her and she jumped at first but soon melted into his embrace, and her body filled with pleasure. "Oh Troy.. Faster! I love you so much baby!" she moaned.

He braced his arms on either side of her, pumping with wild abandon; feeling her tighten and clench and grind against him; her hands and nails digging to his chest, nearing to draw blood. Troy pumped faster, "Brie!" he called out, stiffening; panting like he'd just ran a marathon, and finding his release. Gabriella bit her lip, revelling in the feel of him inside her. "Troy..oh.." he collapsed on top of her; his head on her chest. Their skin both slick with sweat; sticky sweat. They are both panting, "Troy...that was...better than being drunk."

Troy laughed, rolling over so he can lay next to her. "You are beautiful." Gabriella smiled, "I love you..." "I love you too." He leaned over to kiss her on the lips, but he pulled away. "Out of curiosity, what do you remember...about our so-called-doesn't-count first time?" Gabriella giggled, "nice name," Troy smiled, "thanks. But seriously, what do you remember?" She bit her lip, propping her head on her elbow. "Well..I was drunk, but I vaguely remember the song that played ...while we...can we say 'fucked to'?"

Troy laughed, "That's a good word I suppose." Gabriella smiled, "but yes...I remember that song-vaguely." Troy smiled, bringing her close to his chest, when he winced, she pulled away; seeing claw marks. "Oh...Troy, I'm sorry I didn't realize-" "Hey," he kissed her lips, "don't worry about it; they are from you; I'll consider them a gift." Gabriella rolled her eyes, "you are so corny!" Troy laughed, "mmm, my best quality." he said as he pulled her close to him again.

Their heads are on the pillow, "what was the song?" "Mm?" "the song that was playing while we...fucked?" Gabriella smiled, "Well, it was by Cascada...Evacuate The Dance Floor." Troy chuckled, "great song choice for the DeeJay." She turned to face him, "Troy...we were drunk, we didn't have a say in the song that he played." "But it's our song now." Gabriella giggled, "yes it is."

He smiled kissing her lips gently, "Are you comfortable baby." he interlocked his fingers with hers. she giggled, "Nope." she rested her head on his chest, and played with his fingers, "I am now." he smiled, wrapped an arm around her, and kissed her forehead, "I love you so much...it hurts me so much that I have to be a certain way to you when we see each other besides here."

Gabriella sighed, "Troy, it bothers me too, I..I can't stand not being able to tell people you're my boyfriend.." he sighed, "And I can't stand not being able to tell guys to back off of you cause you're mine." Gabriella sighed looking at him, "I hate this stupid rivary.." "I do too Brie..I just don't wanna lose you though.. but I am afraid." she raised a brow, "Afraid of what?"

He bit his lip, "Not being good enough for you...I always worry that there could be someone from West High, That... that can take you away from me.." Gabriella sat on her side, "Troy no one or nothing can take me away from you.. I'm yours forever.."

Troy looked her in the eyes, "When West High meets up at that party tomorrow, I don't want you any way near Jake, alright? there's going to be alcohol and I don't want..." she shook her head, "Troy don't even think that what happened with me and you will happen with me and Jake...I promise.. I'll be hanging out with Courtney."

He ran his fingers over her skin, "I love you.." he whispered, she lifted laid her head on his chest. "I will always love you." Troy sighed, closing his eyes. Troy! His eyes popped open, Gabriella looked at him. "Troy..what's wrong?" his heart was beating fast in his chest. "Uh..mm.." he had to think, Gabriella placed a hand on his cheek, "Troy, you can tell me...what is it?" he shook his head, "No-nothing...just...a bad dream." Gabriella bit her lip, laying down again, laying her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest. "I can feel your heart beat." Troy turned to look at her, "I can hear yours."

Gabriella smiled, "We should get some sleep." Troy nodded, kissing her forehead and looking back up at the ceiling. She brought her finger to a spot behind his ear, "Troy...what's this scar?" He sighed, "it's from glass. And metal." "What happened?" "Car accident. I was 10." Her eyes widened, "You mean...that car accident that ...it was on the news-" "That's the one."

She sat up straight, Troy looked at her, "Troy, they said that there was a little boy who was in the hospital-" "-for six months and on life support for half that time. Yeah. I know." "That was you?" Troy sighed, "Do we have to talk about this now?"

Gabriella sighed, but nodded, and rested her head back on his chest and traced circles on his bare skin. Troy sighed, "Wanna get some sleep." she nodded, "I love you. Goodnight." he nodded, "I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

The party was held at Chad and Troy's house since they lived together. Troy was sitting on the counter and Chad was standing next to Taylor. Sharpay walked in and looked at all the East High Wildcats. "Guys, the Knights are here." They all sat up, including Troy and all made their way to the living room where the knights stood there.

"What the hell do you knights want? this is East High Property." Jack chuckled, "We heard this is the hottest party tonight...So let us have our fun." The knights made their way passed the team and Gabriella's eyes connected with Troy's.

Troy looked at her, and mouthed, 'Have fun' she looked away and Courtney grabbed her hand as they walked around. Chad looked at Troy, "Dude man, why do you keep looking at Montez for?"

Troy bit his lip, coming up with an exscuse, Chad eyes went wide, "No..your..your not!-" Troy pulled him into the bathroom, "Dude!-" "Montez!" "Yes!" "Dude, what the hell? you can't be with her, she's..she's a fucking Knight! do you know what Jake could do to you? could do to her?!"

Troy shook his head, "I know!" Troy seethed. "But...we met at a party Chad, and me and Gabriella-" "Gabriella?!" Chad yelled, "your on a first name basis with a fucking knight?!" "No..." Troy said, shoving his friend backward. "I'm on a first name basis with my GIRLFRIEND." Chad widened his eyes, "What the fuck-" "and she's not a knight, she's a person. Like I am. Like you are. So get over it."

With that, Troy walked out of the bathroom, marching upstairs to his room-originally the guest room, but since the accident. Troy felt eyes on his shoulder, he looked over to see Gabriella look at him. But then he saw the knights. "Hey Bolton! Get over here!" Troy rolled his eyes, "Where you going?! The party hasn't even started yet!"

Troy sighed, "I'm not going to be at this party...enjoy yourselves., Cause hell..I don't care." Gabriella bit her lip, looking at Courtney, who is talking animatedly about...what the hell is she talking about?

Jake pulled Troy by the shoulder, "Come on Bolton...have a drink." Gabriella bit her lip walking away from Courtney and walking slowly towards the table that Jake brought Troy too. "No thanks Man, I don't want a drink." "Dude come on."

Gabriella came closer, "Jake stop it-" Jake glared at her, "Hey! watch your mouth Montez!" Troy's eyes connected with hers. Jake put a drink infront of Troy, "Here, have a drink, it will do you some good.." Gabriella bit her lip, "Jake-" " Come on Troy, don't be a woman, it's not like you're going to be in a car right?"

Troy looked at him, his eyes narrowing in a glare, "You know what?" Troy asked, "you're right West.." Jake looked at him, "Say what?" "But.." Troy said, "I think it's you who needs this drink more than I do." Jake looked at him more confused, "What are you-ah! Fuck!" Troy had tossed the beer into his eyes; the liquid stung and Jake jumped backward.

"What the fuck Bolton!" Troy through the glass on the floor, grabbing Jake by the front of the shirt and plastering him against the wall, "got a problem, West? Try being open and direct of always being a dick!"

He pushed him away, Gabriella looked at Troy, he looked at everyone and ran upstairs. Gabriella bit her lip looking around. The West High Knights were concerned for their captain they wouldn't notice her leaving. Gabriella quickly but quietly made her way upstairs.

She looked into the room upstairs and saw Troy sitting on his bed, with his hand in his face, facing away from the door.

Gabriella sighed and knocked, "Go away." Gabriella sighed, and opened the door more, walking over and crawling on the bed and wrapping her arms around him. "It's okay.." she kissed his shoulders, "It's okay.." she whispered sitting down beside him.

She looked him in the eyes, and resting her head on his shoulder, and kissing his lips, "Brie you're going to get in trouble if the knights find you up here-" "Screw the knights! Screw the wildcats! Screw Jake! I love you and only you... I wanna be here with you." she said.

Troy looked at her, her eyes are beautiful. "I lost my temper..." Gabriella cupped his face, "Troy...Jake antagonized you-" "You'd think I'd be over the accident by now-" "They were your parents-" Troy lookedat her, his eyes blazing. "Brie, you don't know about the accident-" Gabriella shook her head, "what is there to know? You were 10-" "damn it!" He grabbed her by the shoulders, "it's my fault Brie!"

Gabriella looked at him, "Troy-" "No...don't try to tell me it wasn't-like everyone has been doing all my life-cause I know it is." Gabriella bit her lip, sitting next to him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Troy, listen, you were a child-10 years old-" "Brie," Troy whispered, "I...you don't understand if I wasn't..." he drew in a breath, "what is it?"

Troy shook his head, "I can't talk about this..I'm sorry, but I really want to be alone right now." "Troy-" "Brie...please, I'll call you tomorrow..I'll talk to you tomorrow...but now? Please...just leave me alone.."

Gabriella sighed, and kissed his lips, "Remember, I love you.. Goodnight Troy." she let go of his hand, and got up, and looked at him from the doorframe. she bit her lip and walked downstairs. when she got downstairs she bumped into Jake. " ..' he slurred. Gabriella looked at him, "Jake, you're drunk!"

He chuckled, "So what?" he took another sip of beer. "I'm heading out." she shook her head, "No.. let me drive you." she hated this jerk but she was a good enough person to not let him get hurt.

He smirked wrapping an arm around her. "You're pretty." Gabriella sighed, and grabbed his arm walking over to Courtney. "Court, I'm going to drive Jake home.. his drunk." Courtney nodded, "Okay, text me." she nodded and she pulled Jake outside to the car, dangling her keys, and searching for the car key.

Jake smirked, "Here, I wanna drive-" "No Jake. you're not in the condition to drive-" "Let me drive!" he pushed her against the door, grabbing her keys from her. Gabriella gulped nervously, and she looked down at the ground, "Come on Jake, this..this isn't funny, let me see the keys." He took another sip of his beer, "Stop nagging at me.. and get in the fucking damn car!"

Gabriella looked away, "Okay..I'll..I'll get in the car." he nodded, "Much more like it." Gabriella got into the passenger seat as Jake staggered over to the driver seat.

As they pulled on the road, he nodded off on the road, drinking more out of the beer bottle. "Mind a little music?" he asked. Gabriella grabbed his hand, "No Jake. Music is going to make this worst-" "Shut up! I know what I'm doing!"

Gabriella bit her lip leaning back as he turned the radion on high. the music was loud, he drank more and more Gabriella bit her lip as they were on the highway. Jake began singing along with the song.

Gabriella tried to take the wheel, "Jake stop it! this isn't funny, pull over!" Jake smirked, "Make me." Before Gabriella could say anything, her eyes went wide, "Jake! Car!" Jake turned to the highway, and his eyes went wide, and the cars made contact tossing Gabriella's car upside down.

**TGTGTGTG**

The next morning, Troy walked downstairs trying to call Gabriella, "Brie..it's me..baby, I'm sorry I snapped at you, I really need to hear from you to know you're okay..that you made it home safe..I love you..bye." he sighed sitting in a chair next to Chad who was eating breakfast. "Dude, I'm sorry about last night, It's cool with me that you date Gabriella, as long as she makes you happy."

Troy smiled, "Thanks Man, she means a lot to me, you don't know how much." Chad smiled, and got a call from Taylor. "Hey, Girlfriend alert for me." he chuckled opening his phone up, "Hello...Tay..Tay baby calm down, what accident?" Troy's head snapped up, "He was drunk? why in the hell did she..okay..I'll tell him...love you." he hung up, slamming his phone on the table.

Troy looked at him, "What?" Chad sighed, "Dude, I really don't know how to say this." Troy looked at him, "Just spit it out chad." Chad ran a hand down his face. "Wanna know why Gabi's not answering you. she was in a car accident last night with Jake.. she tried to drive him home cause he was drunk, and he ended up driving.. A car hit them and the car was towed off."

Troy's heart clenched tight in his chest, "Gabrie-she was..." Troy shook his head, "No...it can't.." he pushed from the table, running upstairs; pulling at his hair. "Gabriella..." his breath came out in shallow puffs. "It can't...no..please God!" He punched the wall, his knuckles cracking, and beginning to bleed. But he didn't feel it. He knocked down the papers from his desk, trashed his room completely.

"It's...it's my fault...I..I should've let her stay-damn it! Why the fuck is it always me?!" his voice resonated loudly, Chad and his parents came through his door; seeing him sitting at the foot of his bed with his knees drawn up-suddenly he felt like he was 10 years old again. When he would always blame himself for his parents accident.

Chad's mother Olivia walked in, "Sweetie," she came over to him, hugging him, "Troy.. honey, breath sweetie.." Troy breathed in and out, running a hand through his hair, "No..not her.. not Gabriella.. I..I can't live if something happens to her.. I can't live without her.."

Chad sighed, "I'll take you to the hospital...Jake is there too, but he actually made it out with a few cuts and bruises." Troy narrowed his eyes, "That bastard." Olivia sighed, "Honey Go, Gabriella needs you, I'll call the school." Troy nodded, "Thanks Olivia...let's go chad."

**TGTGTGTGTG**

As they arrived at the hospital, Troy and Chad rushed to the desk, "I need to see Gabriella Montez!" Troy said in a raspy lady looked at him, "Are you family?" Troy bit his lip, "Yeah I am.." The lady nodded, "She's in room 603.. she's in a coma right now.." "Coma?" chad asked. The lady nodded, "I'm sorry, but..they think she may not make it through the night, lucky by next week...we're sorry."

Troy shook his head, pushing away from the counter and running to the elevator and hitting the button that says '6th floor'. His heart clenched and unclenched several times. When the elevator dinged, he ran out and to her room; what he was ...heartbreaking.

"Brie." he whispered, walking in her room and standing for a brief second before pulling a chair and sitting down. Taking her hand. "Brie..I am so..so sorry..." his voice cracked, "I should've let you stay...I'm sorry that I snapped at you." his voice cracked again, his eyes refused to let tears flow out.

He kissed the back of her hand, "I love you so much.." he whispered, he heard voices; one he recognized and it infuriated him. "I'll be right back baby.." he stood up, walking out of the room-not noticing Chad coming out of the elevator as Troy made his way to, "You are fucking bastard you know that?!" Troy yelled, grabbing Jake by the front of his shirt.

The doctors and nurses and Chad all came to pull the two of them apart. "Dude!" Jake yelled, fighting a hangover. "What the fuck-" "If Gabriella dies, guess what, you won't be too far behind! It's your fault she's in here!"

Chad grabbed Troy by the shoulder, "Come on man, go back into the room.. she needs you." Troy kept his eyes on Jake, "You better pray and hope she makes it through this!" he teethed pushing him away and walking back into Gabriella's room. he sat beside her, taking her hand, "Oh baby, please wake up, I can't live without you.." he spoke raspy. It's amazing how he can be so angry with someone else, and then be all calm and loving when it comes to Gabriella.

"Come on, please baby..the past 2 years have meant everything to me cause I knew I had you with me..please make it through this please.. I love you so much." he rubbed his forehead, "Please Brie..Wake up..Please.." he looked at her face, cupping her cheek and stroking it, just looking at her. "I love you Gabriella." and he kissed her lips softly, pulling away, looking back at her. Chad walked in, "Hey." Troy didn't look at him, "If something happens to her...I will never forgive myself.." he ran a hand through his hair.

Chad sighed, "Troy, you can't blame yourself, this is all Jake's fault.. It's no way yours or Gabriella's.. Gabriella was just a good person and didn't want Jake to get hurt-" "I hate that bastard..." he looked at Chad, "I hate him." "Troy-" they were both interupted when Gabriella eyes flinched, and she squeezed Troy's hand.

Troy's eyes went wide, "Baby..Brie..sweetheart, wake up." she slowly opened her eyes, and she looked at Troy, "T-Troy.." he smiled, "Baby.. you're alright-" He saw fear in her eyes, "Where am I? I.. I can't..can't..breath Troy.." she grabbed her throat, her voice raspy, "Troy..help!"

Troy looked at Chad, "Get a doctor! hurry!" Chad nodded rushing out of the room to get a doctor. Troy held her hand, "Brie..it's okay.. come on breath baby." her eyes watered, "W-Water...I need water.."

Troy stood up, going to the sink and getting a cup of water-problem? There were no damn cups in the cupboard. Thinking on his feet, Troy cupped his hand (after washing it first) and filled it as much as he could with water, then he went back to the bed and held it to her lips. "Drink, Brie..."

Gabriella took small sips of the water cupped in his hands, and she calmed down, breathing regulary. The doctor rushed in, "Gabriella, are you alright sweetie?" Gabriella looked at her, "I..I'm fine.. " The doctor nodded, "Honey do you remember you're accident?" Gabriella sighed, "I..I remember leaving the party and loud music, and..and then a bright light and..and now I'm here."

Troy stuffed his hands in his pockets, shuffling his feet. "Well Gabriella, you were in a car accident, and it seemed like you weren't going to make it.. but you did, and that's great." she smiled, "Were going to leave you in here for one more night to run some test, then you can go home..do you live alone?"

Gabriella bit her lip, "Yes..I do." The doctor nodded, "Well Gabriella, there is going to have to be someone to stay with you for a few weeks..just until you get your strength back..." Gabriella looked at her, "So I can't walk?"

The doctor smiled, "Sweetie, you should be able to walk, but this is just for you're strength.. now, is there anybody who can stay with you?" Gabriella bit her lip, "I..I don't know.. my boyfriend lives on the east side of town..."

Troy sighed, squeezing her hand, "I can come stay with you-" Chad looked at him, "Uh Troy can I talk to you for a second?" Troy looked at him, nodding and then looking at Gabriella; "I'll be right back.." he kissed her softly on her lips, Gabriella nodded.

Troy and Chad walked out to the hallway; Chad shutting the door behind them. "Are you nuts?!" Troy looked at him, "Chad, she needs someone to take care of her-" "Troy, let me say this okay, you are a WILDCAT and your girlfriend is a KNIGHT...you are CRAZY."

Troy sighed, "Chad she's more important then some stupid rivary, okay? she needs me right now.. and..and I need her.." Chad looked at him, "So what are you going to do? transfer over to west high?" Troy shook his head, "No way! I'll still go to East High, plus Gabriella won't be going back to school for awhile..."

Chad sighed, "I don't know dude." Troy rolled his eyes, "Look, she needs me alright, I'm all she has." and he went back into the room, and grabbed Gabriella's hand, "I'm going to come stay with you, alright?"

Gabriella looked at him, and smiled, and leaned him down to kiss his lips softly, "Thanks Troy." The doctor smiled, "Well Troy, I need you to fill out this signature that you're going to be the one taking care of her, and also she will need to take this medication to help with any nerves that she may have.." She handed the clipboard to Troy.

Troy nodded, taking the clipboard and following the doctor out; Gabriella bit her lip, looking at her hands. Chad cleared his throat, "Uhm...hi." She looked at him, "Hi.." "Look you may not know me, but Troy is like a brother to me...and I don't want him hurt." Gabriella looked at him, "I-I'd never hurt him." Chad sighed, "Yeah...but your a knight." "So?" she crossed her arms, "does that mean your inclined to hate me? I'm a person. Like you."

Chad scoffed, "Troy said that same thing-and I know it. I just don't want him to get hurt, he's been through enough-" "The accident." Gabriella said, not asking it as a question. He looked at her, "Troy told me...but he said last night...before-before I left-" "So, you do remember more-"

"SH!" Gabriella shushed, "I don't want Troy to worry...you know how he worries." "Yeah I know...what'd he tell you last night?" She swallowed, "that his parents dying...it was his fault. He wouldn't tell me, but he looked like he wanted to." "Well," Chad said, "Troy has a lot of closed doors...it'll take awhile for all of them to unlock and open."

Troy walked into the room and grabbed her hand, and kissed the back of it. she smiled at him, "Hey.." he smiled, "Hey." he pecked her lips, "I've missed you." she rolled her eyes, "Pookie, I didn't go anywhere." Chad raised a brow, "Pookie?" she giggled, "It's Troy's nickname from me." Chad began laughing, "Pookie!"

Troy glared at him, "Hey watch it man, only she can call me that." Gabriella giggled running her hand through his hair, then looked at Chad, "Chad can you give me and Troy a minute." Chad nodded stepping out.

She looked at him, "Troy, I want you to know that you don't need to feel guilty about this car accident.. this wasen't you're fault, I was just trying to help Jake out so he wouldn't get hurt driving home drunk.. if it's anybody's fault it's mine.. so don't beat yourself up about it, okay?" she looked at him in the eyes.

Troy looked at her, cupping her face with his hand. "Brie...I should've let you stay-" she shook her head, "No. You needed to be alone..I get that..." "Brie-" "Troy, say it 'this isn't my fault'." "Brie-" "Say it."

He huffed out a breath and lowly mumbled, "This isn't my fault." "Louder." another sigh, "this is not my fault." "Ahem." "It's not my fault." "You bet your ass it isn't."

Troy smiled, cupping her cheeks, "I..I was really worried about you.. you should of seen me when I found out about the accident...it scared me, I thought I was going to lose you..." Gabriella had tears in her eyes, "Oh Troy..I'm okay. I'm fine.. I promise you I'm alright.."

He looked at her, "I don't know what I would do if something happened to you..." she sniffled, and whispered, "I feel the same way about you.. I hate when you think everythings your fault when in reality..nothing is."

He sighed, "Brie-" she crashed her lips against his in a passionate frenzy. He moaned, wrapping his arms around her waist, and she pulled away leaning her forehead on his, laying her hand on his chest, "I love you.." he smiled, "I love you too." and he kissed her passionately.


	3. Chapter 3

Troy helped Gabriella to the front door of her house, and he opened the door for her carrying her bags in and grabbing her hand. "Home sweet home." he chuckled. Gabriella giggled, "Troy, you're so corny!" he pulled her close by her waist, "It's what you do to me." he whispered.

Gabriella blushed, and kissed his cheek, "So, Isn't there someone who turns 18 in a few days..?" he chuckled, "You may be right." she giggled, "Come here." she grabbed his hand leading him upstairs into her bedroom.

She went over to her make up dresser, and digged through it. she smiled pulling something out, and putting it behind her back. "I got you an early birthday present.. do you want it now?" he smiled, "Yes I very much do.."

She smiled, kissing him passionately, "I know how much you love going to basketball games, so I got you something you'll love.." she pulled out two basketball tickets. "Brie!" he took them from her.

She giggled, giving him a necklace that had a a yellow card hanging at the bottom. "And this is to meet you're favorite basketball player, Michael Jordan."

Troy looked at her, then at the tickets. Speechless. "Brie...this is...Whoa.." Gabriella giggled, "you're cute when your speechless." Troy laughed, kissing her lightly on the lips. "It's the ..nicest thing that anyone's-" "I love you Troy Bolton."

He smiled, grabbing her hands and pulling toward him so he can kiss her lips softly. "You are honestly the best thing that's happened in my life.." Troy said, Gabriella smiled against his lips. "And you Troy, are the best to happen to me..." Troy laughed, pulling her into his lap.

She swirled her fingers on his chest. "I was uh wondering.." "what?" he whispered, she bit her lip and his brows knit together. "What is it Brie?" "Tell me about...your parents...and the accident-why you say it's your fault?"

Troy looked at her, his eyes blazing. "Brie-" "Troy...I want to know you." he sighed, shaking his head and looking away. She cupped his face, making him look at her. "Troy...please tell me."

Troy slipped her off his lap, and she sat on the bed as he stood up. "Brie..it's hard..I..I can't talk about it now." Gabriella looked at him, laying back on the bed. He looked at her, "Oh Brie..." he crawled ontop of her.

She wrapped her arms around him, "I..I want so bad for you to know everything, but it's still just too hard to tell you.." Gabriella sighed, "I get it Troy." He bit his lip, she sighed, and looked him in the eyes, "I get it...it's a very uncomfortable topic for you, and I respect that."

He smiled kissing her lips softly. Gabriella pulled away gently, "I'm sorry about the other night at the party.. I was just worried about you.."

Troy leaned his forehead on her's, "I know that now...but I just...everything is-I'm used to always being alone right now." Gabriella looked at him, running her fingers through his hair. "Troy...I love you, and if you want to be alone then-"

"No." Troy said quickly, kissing her softly, "I-I...I just want to be with you..." She smiled sadly, kissing him so softly that it was like kissing something soft-like something that he couldn't compare it to. "I love you Troy..." she whispered. "If you want to be alone just tell me..." "Right now," he whispered, "I just want to hold you in my arms."

Gabriella smiled and she wrapped her arms around him as he held her close. Gabriella layed her head on his chest. she sighed, and looked up at him, "Are you going to school tomorrow?" he shook his head, "No. But I have to go back the next day.." Gabriella nodded, "I think I might go back that day too." Troy looked down at her, "Brie.. you sure?" she nodded, "I wanna go back Troy..." he kissed her forehead.

She sighed, "I'm just worried that people are going to find out about me and you...that's my worst fear...losing you.." "what all do you remember from the accident?" Gabriella bit her lip, "Not much...bright lights, loud music, the smell of alcohol.. I tried grabbing the keys from Jake.. I was just trying to help him.. I didn't want to him to get killed even though I hate him, I wouldn't want that to happen to anyone.." she whispered.

"I know," he whispered, kissing the top of her head while rubbing her back. "I know.." She let out a breath, "he wouldn't listen to me Troy...he was drunk-he could've killed me-"

"Sh.." he cooed, rubbing her shoulders, "don't worry...I'm sure he won't do it again." Gabriella lifted her head to look at him, "how can you be sure?" "Cause I threatened him."

Gabriella's eyes went wide, "Troy! you threatened him?!" he looked at her, "Gabriella, he almost killed you, what did you want me to do? leave him alone?" Gabriella nodded, "Yes! cause since you threatened him, his going to put the pieces together Troy!"

She got up from the bed, pacing back and fourth. "Oh no..Oh no." Troy sighed, "Brie.. come on, nothing bad is going to happen-" He grabbed her hand, but she pulled it away, "No it's not! If he finds out about us Troy...people are going to try break us up Troy!" she said tears rolling down her cheeks.

Troy grabbed her arm, and pulled her close cupping her cheeks, "Listen to me, nothing will keep us apart... nothing.. I'm..I'm just afraid mostly they will use you to get to me.. because you're the one person I can't live without, you're my only weakness, and if they know that, I'm afraid they might have something bad happen to you.."

Gabriella bit her lip, and looked away, "Troy, we...I think we should break up." "Brie-" she looked at him, "It won't be forever.. but like after graduation.." "Brie, Graduation is like 9 months away." Gabriella sighed, "I know.. but...it's not fair that...that we have to hide this relationship..I've been so selfish Troy...I don't want nothing to hurt you.."

"Brie-" Troy started to say, but she shook her head, pulling out of his arms. "Troy, no...I just-I think this is what's best...for now." Troy looked at her, "Gabriella...please..just-" Gabriella bit her lip, "Troy no." she said more firmly, "just please...until after graduation-I won't be a knight and you won't be a wildcat. They'll be no rivalry-" "I don't care about the rivalry, why do you?"

Gabriella pulled him in for a hug, and rested her arms on his shoulders, "Because, If were together, there is going to be rivalry-" "Even if we aren't together there will still be rivalry." Gabriella nodded, "Which is why it will be easier just to not be together...It's not fair hiding this relationship-" "This is what it's about.. that's what it's about? you don't want this relationship private anymore? fine..watch this."

He walked passed her to her balcony doors, "Troy what are you doing?" he opened the balcony doors, and cupped his hands over his mouth, "TO ALL THE WEST HIGH KNIGHTS! THIS IS TROY BOLTON! AND I AM MADLY INLOVE WITH GABRIELLA MONTEZ! SHE'S MINE FOREVER!"

Gabriella gasped and pulled him back and shut the balcony doors, "Are you crazy! If any of the knights heard you they would come here and kill you!" Troy shook his head, wrapping his arms around her waist, "I would die for you.. that's how much I love you Gabriella...I'm not letting you break up with me, I might be sound possessive, but you're mine, rather you like it or not you're mine.."

He pushed her gently up against the wall, "And nothing or no one will change that..." Gabriella looked at him, "Troy, this is really really risky...you know how the knights are.. they will try anything to make you mad."

iluvzefron15: Troy grabbed her hands, "Bring it on.." he pulled her for a kiss; savage, raw...and unbridled. Gabriella wanted to pull away-knowing that if she let him kiss her like this, she couldn't walk away from him.

Her hands twitched, wanting to run themselves through his hair. He pressed her back against the wall, grabbing her behind and hoisting her up; then wrapping her legs around his waist.

His tongue, ravaging over hers in dominance. "Gabi!" Shit! Gabriella pulled away, but Troy started attacking her neck with his heated assault, "Uh..mom?! Th-that you?!" his lips! Oh dear lord! "Yes! I'm home early!" Double shit!

Gabriella pushed Troy away, "Umm just a second momma.." "Okay!" Gabriella looked at Troy, "Troy!" he smirked, "I didn't know she was going to come home early." Gabriella rolled her eyes, "let's just get downstairs so I can tell her what happened." Troy nodded following her downstairs.

When they got downstairs her mother was on the phone, "Yes..Yes I know this is important." Gabriella took a deep breath, "Hi Momma.. welcome home." she looked at her, "Hi Gabi." then she turned her attention back to the call.

Gabriella sighed, "Momma, I was in a accident-" "Yes..I know." she spoke into the phone. Gabriella looked at her, "Mom, aren't you listening?" Her mother looked at her, "Gabriella, can we talk later, I'm busy right now." Gabriella bit her lip, but nodded and walked into the living room.

Troy looked at her, "What'd she say?" Gabriella bit her lip, "she's uh...she's on the phone." Troy looked at her, his eyes darkening inquisitively. "Brie...she - she didn't hear you?" she shook her head, "No..it's fine, I'll talk to her later." Troy sighed, "I guess I don't have to stay tonight huh?" "No..." she took his hand, "but just for tonight...since we're broken up-" Troy kissed her lips before she finished, his hands grabbing her hips and pulling her toward him. She melted against him.

"Gabriella, what were you saying-WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" The two teens sprang apart, looking at the dark and infuriated eyes of Deborah Montez, she tapped her foot. "Well?" Gabriella cleared her throat, "uh...well.. mom-" "I'm gone for a few days and you bring home a boy? What are you some slut?!"

That hurt. Gabriella looked at her, "Mom, Troy is-" "Troy?" Deborah seethed, "as in Bolton? Oh...so your fucking the East High captain? That's great...your betraying your school! My school! Your father's school-" "My father?" Gabriella said, her brows knitting together, "oh so now you remember my father? After 17 years of saying 'oh I don't remember him honey, it was a one night stand..blah blah blah'."

Troy cleared his throat, "Mrs Montez-" "Shut up." Deborah said, glaring at Troy before turning her dagger-eyes on her daughter. "You are grounded missy, and just so I'm clear...you're never seeing HIM again. Got that?" Gabriella sniffled, watching her mother walk up to her room and then the slam of a door.

She turned to Troy, "this is what I was scared of Troy..this why I wanted to break up-" "It's just your mom. I can handle her-" "but what about everyone else?" he grabbed her hands and pulled them to his chest; while leaning his forehead on hers and kissing her lips in a chaste kiss, "Bring it on."

Gabriella looked at him, sniffling, "I..I love you Troy.." he smiled pulling her close and kissing her forehead, "I love you too." he pulled her into a soft passionate kiss on the lips. Gabriella grabbed a hold of his shirt pulling him closer.

He pulled away, leaning his forehead on hers, "You okay?" she nodded, biting her lower lip, "I..I think so.." he smiled kissing her nose, "I'm going to go, okay? call me if you need anything." Gabriella smiled, "Okay." he smiled, letting go of her hands and walking to the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriella walked the halls of West High. She sighed going to her locker and throwing her books in there. when she closed it Jake stood beside her. she jumped, "Oh Crap! Jake don't do that!" He smirked, "So.. I found out about you're little secret.." Gabriella looked at him. Jake pushed her against the locker, "What is this going behind my back and dating Bolton huh?" Gabriella gulped, "How did you-" he smirked, "When Bolton threatened me of course, why would he defend a knight? you two met at a party 2 years ago, and started a relationship." Gabriella bit her lip, "Jake-" he grabbed her arm, and turned to the rest of the team, "Come on guys, we have a special treat for Bolton." he covered Gabriella's mouth and brought her outside to the car.

Troy and the rest of the East High Wildcats were standing at the park. Troy rolled his eyes, "Those knights said they would be here." Chad shrugged, "I don't know. they just said they had a suprise." Troy couldn't help but feel his gut clench.

When the West High Knights pulled up, Jake got out of the front seat and walked over to them. "Hey Bolton.. we have a suprise for you." Troy bit his lip, "what are you talking about?" Jake smirked, "Craig!" Craig came out grabbing Gabriella who was beaten black and blue, and she had tuck tape on her mouth, and rope held her hands behind her back. Jake smirked, "Just a little gift."

Troy narrowed his eyes, "I'll fucking kill you west-" Jake held up a hand, "You don't wanna do that.." He turned to Craig, "Bring her here." Craig nodded, bringing her closer Gabriella had tears rolling down her cheeks. Jake grabbed her arm, "Now, I'm going to make a little deal with you Bolton." Troy's eyes remained on Gabriella, his heart broke to see her like this. "I'll give you anything Jake, just let her go...It's me you want to destroy, not her."

Jake smirked, "Yes. But we found you're weakness Bolton.. and that is Gabriella Montez." Troy bit his lip, "Just let her go Jake." Jake smirked, "I'll make a deal." he grabbed Gabriella by the hair, "the deal is, you break up with this whore, right here, right now...or.." he got closer to Troy's face, taking out a silver gun, "I'll blow her head off right now.."

Troy looked at her, her eyes are swollen and her face contorted by tears and bruises. He let out a breath, looking at Jake. "Your request is a little late.." Jake narrowed his eyes at him, 'what are you talking about Bolton..?" Troy looked at Gabriella, then back at him. "She broke up with me. Last night. Which is why I left her house."

Gabriella bit her lip, that's what she told him last night; that she wanted to break up. Jake narrowed his gaze,jabbing the gun under jaw, "you're bluffing-how do I know you ain't lying-" "because...as much as you despise me and want to do anything to hurt me, and you're obviously not passed on hurting a girl-but you won't kill her. That gun isn't loaded."

Click. Troy smirked, "See? It's not loaded...you're not a killer Jake." Jake narrowed his eyes, pointing the gun at Troy, "how do you know I don't have another gun?" What Troy said shocked everyone. The Knights, the Wildcats; everyone. "Cause your not a bad guy, Jake."

Jake looked at him, pulling on Gabriella's hair tighter, she whimpered. "Well Gabriella, I guess you and Bolton won't be seeing each other anymore.." Gabriella's eyes landed on Troy, and he sighed looking down shuffling his feet. "Dude, come on, we got to get back to the west side before we get caught." Craig said.

Jake nodded, ripped the duck tape of Gabriella's mouth. Gabriella winched as the tape came of, losing some of the feeling in her lips. "See ya later Bolton.. me and this little whore are going to have such a fun time together.. let's get going montez.." she sniffled tears rolling down her cheeks, "I'm so sorry.." she whispered to Troy.

He looked at her and sighed. Jake pulled her away stuffing her into the backseat of the car. After all the West High Knights drove off. Troy watched the car fly down the road, with his hands stuffed firmly in his pockets.

"Troy..I-" chad started, Troy turned to him, "You know.. You know the time when my parents died when I was 10.. and how I felt?" Chad bit his lip, Troy continued, "I feel worst than that now." Chad sighed, "Troy...this..this is really happening? you and Gabriella aren't together anymore?"

Troy's eyes darkened, his lips in a tight line. "Chad..." his tone was clipped. Forced. "Troy, come on just answer the question-" "No. I had to say something; but right now ...just leave me alone." he turned on his heels and got in his car; driving away.

Chad shook his head, but he knew where Troy was going. He was going to visit his parents...and Northridge Cemetery.

The gravel crunched under his tires, and he slammed his door shut when he got out and stalked toward his parents graves. That's when his anger faded and he fell to his knees at his parents headstone. They were buried together, their headstone adjoining. He sniffled, "Hey mom...dad..." he wiped at his eyes, "I uh I haven't been here in a while, and I apologize."

Silence, but sometimes he felt like through the silence, his parents spoke to him. "I'm sorry about the accident, you guys didn't deserve to die in it-if anything, it should've been me...I mean, I was the one throwing the fit; the attitude. I'm sorry...I made dad turn his eyes off the road, mom scream.."

Troy's voice was cracking, he wiped at his eyes again." Mom, I have this girl...I really..love her mom, and-and with the rivalries between schools-it's impossible for us to be together..." Silence. "I just...how is it, that before you and dad die-died...everything was great, and between ...schools, no rivalries. I mean, Josh, my old friend went to East High and Michael went to West high, they were friends. What happened?" He's rambling now, but maybe he needs to.

Maybe he misses his parents. "I miss you guys, I wish I was in the ground with you...I'm sorry about the whole thing...the accident. It really should've been me that died-" his voice trailed off, he laid his head in his hands, and his elbows on his knees. He was taken back to when he was 10 and he was on that bridge in his parents car.

_*Flash Back*_

_"Mommy!Please! I want to go see the movie!" 10 year old Troy yelled, bouncing in the backseat. Lucille rolled her eyes, "Troy, it's late...and the theater is closed. Maybe tomorrow." She turned her attention back to theroad, even though her husband was the one driving. _

_Troy shook his head,"NO! I want to see that movie! It's the muppets! MUPPETS!" His voice got louder, he screamed. Jack grit his teeth and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "Troy..." he said, not taking his eyes off the road._

_"Your mother and I are saying no. Not tonight." "PLEASE!" Troy screamed, "PLEASE! MUPPETS! MUPPETS! PLEASE!" Lucille groaned, turning in her seat, "Troy! That is enough! We said no!" "NO! NO! NO! MUPPET MOVIE! MUPPET MOVIE!"_

_Frustrated, Jack twisted in his seat, taking his eyes off the road. "Troy Alexander Shane Bolton! Enough of this nonsense no-" "JACK LOOK OUT!" _

_*End Of Flash Back*_

Troy sighed, "I messed up everything...I messed up my life, I messed up my relationship, and it's my fault you two are 6 feet underground...I'm sorry." he held back the tears that were welling up inside him. "I just.. I don't wanna lose this girl, she's...she's amazing.. and..and I love her so much more than anything.. I don't know what to do.."

He ran a hand down his face, "Just please.. give me a sign on what I can do.. please.." he sniffled, a tear rolling down his cheek that landed on the grave tombstone. he sighed wiping his face, "I love you mom.. I love you dad." and he stood up on his feet walking back to his car.

****Two Worlds, One Side****

4 weeks later. Gabriella and Courtney were shopping at the town center mall that was between East High and West High which meant that both schools could come there. Gabriella hasen't seen Troy since the incident at the park.

She missed him so much, she missed him like crazy. "Gabi, what about this jeans? I think they would look great on you." Gabriella smiled softly, "Yeah I love them."

Troy and Chad walked in with Taylor who was holding chad's hand. "Okay, I'm just going to be in here for a few minutes.." Chad rolled his eyes, "Why can't me and Troy go to the sports store?" she glared at him, "Cause I'm you're girlfriend, and you love me."

Chad sighed, "I knew there had to be a reason." she giggled, "Be right back." and she walked over to the dress part of the store. Troy had his hands stuffed in his pockets. Gabriella loved this store, he loved spending time with her here, and buying her everything she wanted.

_*Flash Back*_

_Gabriella was looking through the clothing rack and she pulled out this cute little white skirt. "This is so adorable, isn't it Troy!" her eyes lit up. Troy wrapped his arms around her, kissing her shoulders. "You look beautiful today." she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck, and kissing his lips gently, "Thank you.. and you look extra handsome my boyfriend." she pecked his lips._

_He smiled, "I want you to buy anything you see in this store." she giggled, "Really now?" he nodded, she smirked, "Can I even have that guy over there?" he pulled her close, "Don't push it." she laughed, "Don't worry, you're the only guy I want and the only guy I love." he smiled kissing her passionately._

_*End Of Flash Back*_

Troy sighed, looking at Chad, "How long are we going to-" he stopped as he saw Gabriella and her best friend Courtney coming out of the dressing room

. Gabriella had on a beautiful white dress, with brown boots, and a small jean jacket that went perfect with her tan legs, and her long curly brown hair, but you could tell by her facial features that she wasen't happy.

Troy sighed, wanting to go to her, but he turned around and walked into the store where Taylor was bombarding Chad with a mountain of clothes. "Babe," Chad groaned, "come on...you can't pick just one?"

Taylor sighed, rolling her eyes and picking up a piece of lingerie. "See this, Chad?" "See what?" Chad retorted, "I can't see a damn thing through the mountain in my fucking arms-which are falling asleep by the way!"

Taylor sighed, "Well I want to get one more out fit before i try all this on." Troy barely heard their bickering; everything is going...down the drain.

Gabriella. His basketball-oh don't get him started! He lost 3 games with the knights cause his mind wasn't-isn't focused-on the game. And not to mention in three days is the anniversary of the car accident. Oh the joy, not!

Chad turned to Troy, "Troy, can't you hold some of these stuff-" Taylor pinched his arm, "owww." she shook her head, "Don't let Troy do you're dirty work for you.." he rolled his eyes, "I hate shopping for clothes-" "Well too bad.."

Troy sighed, looking away and looking at some sunglasses. his eyes turned to Gabriella and Courtney's conversation, "So, did you think about go to the halloween dance?"

Gabriella sighed, looking at the shirts on the rack, "umm yeah, I decided I don't wanna go." "But gabs-" Gabriella turned to her, "I love Troy Court..I miss him so much.." "but you can't be with him Gabriella." Gabriella looked down at the ground, "I'm kind of hungry.. let's go to the food court."

Courtney sighed, watching her friend leave the store, "God help her.." she muttered, then she ran a hand through her hair, "God kill me." she turned to the door to walk out, but caught sight of Troy' biting her lip she shook her head and walked out.

Troy sighed, running a hand through his hair. This week is just...hell. And then there's the anniversary of his parents death-that'll make it all better, NOT! Troy grabbed the sunglasses, going to the register and laying a 20 on the counter. "Keep the change." he said, picking up the aviators and ripping the tag off before placing them on his nose.

He walked back to Taylor and Chad, "Hey I'm going to take a walk." "Yeah sure man." Chad said, "Taylor! Come on! You got enough!" Troy rolled his eyes, walking out of the store and walking...wherever. What part of the mall was he in when he heard a voice stop him? A hand tap him on the shoulder?

He sighed, turning slowly around, "Do I know you-" "You better know me Bolton." He smirked, "Tyler." he said, embracing his old friend in a bro-hug. "Nice to see you...what's up?" Tyler stuffed his hands in his pockets, "eh nothing, I'm an artist now." "Really?" "Yeah...remember how I was always drawing?"

Troy laughed, "yeah, you got in trouble cause you didn't pay attention in school.." "Yeah well, I found a way for EVERYONE to see my work." "Really?" "Yeah, come on." Tyler dug in his jeans pocket, pulling out a pack of marlboro's.

"Smoke Troy?" Troy bit his lip, "you look you need one.." Ah hell. Troy reached out and took one, stuffing it behind his ear, "i'll uh...smoke it later." Tyler nodded, "yeah ok..anyway, come on...it's really cool."

Troy nodded, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he followed Tyler to the back of the mall; sneaking out through the 'Staff Only' hall and then they were outside in the back lot. "Where are we-" Troy started, but Tyler smirked, turning his finger in a circle, 'turn around', Troy turned. Seeing a huge mural of angels and mountains and snakes and flames.

"You did this?" Tyler laughed, shaking his head. "Nah, part of it. I did the flames and the angles..." Troy gaped, seeing his friends work. "This is great!" "Gee thanks.." "No seriously, it's really good..." Tyler laughed, kicking the dirt away from him and taking a drag off his cigarette.

Troy sucked in a breath, "I wish I could do this...but Basketball seems to be all I'm good at." "How is that by the way?" Troy turned to him, "Not so good...don't ask." "Is that smoke suddenly feeling more tempting?" Troy looked at him, actually it was. Sighing, he took it from his ear and put it in his mouth. "Got a light?"

Chad'sarms were going numb, his skin turning blue from the weight of the bagsof clothes. CLOTHES! Whoever thought these things could be so heavy?! Damn! "Okay," Taylor said, "We find Troy and just get home..."

Chad rolled his eyes, "Well where is he?" he widened them. "What? He said he went for a walk..." Taylor rolled her eyes, "he always comes back doesn't he?" "Well yeah-" "Then where is he?" Chad looked around, seeing Gabriella and Courtney walking from the food court.

"Excuse me. Hey!" he walked up to the girls, Gabriella looked at him, he smiled. "I'm Chad...Troy's friend ..uhm have you seen him?"

Gabriella's eyes went wide, and her heart pounded. "T-Troy..his..his here?" Chad bit his lip, "Yeah, he told me and taylor that he was going for a walk, and don't know if you knew which way he went-" Gabriella bit her lip, "I'm calling him." she slipped out her cell phone and dialed Troy's number.

Troy was outside with tyler, breathing out each puff of smoke. Tyler smirked, "How is that?" Troy sighed, "It..It gets rid of my stress." he phone rang. "you going to get that?" Tyler asked. Troy shook his head, "It's probably just my buddy looking for me.." he nodded.

Gabriella sighed, "his not answering." she looked at all three of them. "I'll be right back, wait in the food court." she clutched her purse and ran through the mall. she made her way closer to the back of the mall and looked in almost every store. after about 15 minutes she couldn't find Troy.

She sighed, and went up to some guy, "Exscuse me, did you see a guy 17, short sandy hair, tan skin, and beautiful blue eyes." the man shook his head, "I am not real sure. but I did see two guys go out the staff only door.. you might wanna check there."

Gabriella raised a brow, but nodded and walked towards the staff only door. when she opened it she made her way outside and saw Troy with another guy finishing up a cigarette. "Troy?"

Troy was laughing with Tyler, then he heard her voice. He turned, with the cigarette in his fingers; he didn't say anything, he just put the cigarette between his lips and pulled on it in a slow drag. Gabriella bit her lip, walking toward him, "Troy Chad's looking for you." Troy smirked, turning around to face Tyler. "Ty, this is Gabriella...Gabs this is Ty. He's my friend."

Gabriella looked at him, "oh uh...hi." Tyler smirked, taking a pull on his cigarette. She looked back at Troy, "Troy Chad is looking for you. Him and Taylor are wanting to go." "I'll meet Chad home. I'm catching up with a friend." "Troy-" "I'll meet him home. Just go."

He turned back to Tyler., taking a drag from his cigarette. The two boys started whispering animatedly, Gabriella bit her lip, grabbing Troy's shoulder. "Troy come on-" "Gabriella!" Troy yelled, "Just go! All right! God!"

Gabriella looked at him, "Troy..I..I've been wanting to talk to you-" "Gabriella.. look, you shouldn't be around me right now." Gabriella looked at him, "What's wrong with you?" Troy sighed, "Like you said we can't be together cause of the rivalry.. so why won't you just go!"

"But you told me before that it didn't matter-" "Well it does angel face, so why don't you go with you snotty nose west high knights-"

_Slap!_

Gabriella had slapped him across the face, tears threatening to spill out, "I don't know what's going on with you, but I don't like it at all.." she poked a finger at his chest, "I've been wanting to see you, I've missed you, and I wanna make things better, but you just wanna be an ass! if you don't wanna be with me just say so!"

She yelled, and slipped off the class ring that was hung on a string around her neck, taking it off and throwing it at him, "You can't have that back! I don't ever wanna see you again!" she dropped her purse running away with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Troy sighed, looking down at the class ring. He bent down and picked it up, looking at it between his fingers. Tyler looked at him, walking behind him and clasping a hand on his shoulder, "Dude...she your girl?" Troy shook his head, "No...she's not." "Seemed like it."

Troy pulled a drag from his cigarette-feeling the stress and anxiety leave his body. "She's someone I used to know is all." Tyler nodded, pulling a drag from his cigarette, "so..you really got to go back now?" "I said I'll meet up with Chad later.."

Tyler smacked his lips, stomping out his cigarette. "Cool, tonight, me and a few friends are doing a piece of art tonight at the junk yard...want to join?" Troy smirked, "think I'll fit in?" "Yeah, you'll be fine. Follow me, it's best to be there early, for the preparty."

Troy smiled, he needed this; to let go and just 'Yee-haw!". "Cool, let's go." Troy sighed, lifting up her purse and sighed, he stuffed the small purse in his jacket and followed Tyler.


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriella walked into West High the next morning and bumped into Principal Waxler. "Good Morning Principal Waxler." she smiled. he nodded, "Ah.. Miss Montez, the one I've been wanting to talk to..step into my office?" Gabriella nodded following him into his office as he shut the door behind them.

Gabriella took a seat slipping off her bag. "Is there a problem sir?" he sighed, "Well, yes Gabriella there is, You're a terrific student, outstanding grades,good attendance-"

"So what's the problem." he sighed, "The problem is you had a recent relationship with a East High Wildcat for 2 years.. and what made it worst, it was private..." "but it's over now-" "Doesn't matter Gabriella, I really hate to do this, but my hands are tied, you're being transfered to East High... clean out you're locker."

****Two Worlds, One Side****

The next morning, Gabriella walked into East High clutching her backpack going to the office. "Hi, I'm Gabriella Montez.." The lady smiled, "Hello deary, We have been expecting you.." she gave Gabriella her schedule, her locker combination, and a map of the school. "Hope you enjoy East High."

Gabriella smiled, then sighed walking out of the office and down the hallway. She then bumped into someone, "Oh I'm sorry." "Hey it's cool. hey, are you new here?" the guy asked. Gabriella blushed, "Yeah I am..I'm Gabriella." he smiled, "Josh." he shook her hand, "I can walk you to you're homeroom."

She smiled, "Thanks, it's Darbus." he smiled, "You're in luck. that's my homeroom...follow me." Josh showed her around the school, they soon made it to their homeroom and what Gabriella saw next made her hide behind Josh, hiding behind his hoodie.

"Gabi what's wrong?" "You see that guy over there in the front row with Chad?" Josh nodded, "Yeah That's Troy Bolton..His-" "I can't let him see me." "why not?" she then whispered softly, "I'm the ex-girlfriend of 2 years... I can't face him...hide me."

Josh turned to face her, "Gab-" she shook her head, "I-I...just hide me.." he sighed, nodding and standing in front of her. "Okay then...just follow me then." Gabriela bit her lip, "thank you.." she whispered. Homeroom was crowded, Gabriella was seated between Josh and Chad. Troy's seat was soon empty, He had got up and left after she had found her seat. He had probably saw her.

Then there was lunch. "Hey! Troy!" Chad called, waving his orange basketball in the air. Troy smirked, a lazy smile gracing his lips and he stumbled across the cafeteria to the group. Chad frowned, looking at him and then at the other members of the Wildcat gang. "I'm worried..." he muttered.

Gabriella bit her lip, not looking at the blue eyed male beauty stride closer and grab a seat. Literally, grabbed a seat from another table and drag across the floor to that table. Gabriella wrinkled her nose when the smell of spray paint and cigarette smoke floated off of Troy's shoulders.

"Troy..." Sharpay said, "Why'd you leave before Homeroom started?" Troy rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair; stuffing his hands in his pockets and fingering the pack of marlboro's. "I had plans."

Chad looked at him, "Troy..you can't skip school!" Troy rolled his eyes, "Chad, don't worry about me all right I'm fine-" "No you're going to end up in jail if you don't straighten out! Tyler is not a good friend!" Troy's eyes widened, "You know what?" he stood up from the table. "I think I'm going to take the rest of the day off ...I don't need this."

Troy started to walk out, but Josh stood up and grabbed his arm. "Come on man...just don't do this." Troy glared at him, "Just leave me alone."

Gabriella sighed, and looked at the rest of the gang, "I'll be right back." Gabriella got up from the table running down the hall to catch up with Troy. she grabbed his arm, "Troy.. come here-" he turned to her, "No!"

Gabriella looked at him, "You've really changed Troy, and I don't like who you've become." he rolled his eyes, "Just get off my back Gabriella-" "You used to be able to tell me anything.. we used to love each other, do you still love me Troy?"

Troy looked at her, her brown eyes sincere and wide. His heart lurched. "Gabriella-" She shook her head, "if your going to evade the question Troy then just don't answer it." her voice is quiet. Troy looks at her again, his hand goes up to cup her cheek softly, his voice is husky and gentle, "You are just-"

"Bolton!" Troy yanks his hand away from her cheek, turning to see Tyler walking toward him. He smiled hugely, "Hey man!" Bro hug. "What are you doing here? You're not even High School..." Tyler laughed, "yeah but...they let anyone in if you could pass for a student."

Troy laughed, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a marlboro and sticking it between his lips. "Light on the way out huh?" "Yeah sure, anyway..I found this for real spot! It's great, totally cool for our abilities."Troy smiled, "Cool, I'll meet you out front." Tyler nodded, smiling over Troy's shoulder at a nervous Gabriella. "Hey Chick-a-dee."

Gabriella looked at him, "Hi..Tyler." Tyler smirked, then turned to Troy, "You ready?" "Yeah totally-" Gabriella grabbed his arm, "Troy.. please, listen to me-" "just leave me alone okay Gabriella!" Gabriella looked at him, and just shook her head, "You're..You're not Troy.." Troy rolled his eyes, "I'm going to go to my locker and get some stuff." Tyler nodded, "Alright dude." they did a cool handshake and Troy walked away.

Gabriella looked at Tyler, "Troy does everything in his power to protect me, so now I'm doing the same for him.. you leave troy alone." Tyler rolled his eyes, "Hey, cupcake-" he tried to touch her, but she pushed him away, "Don't call me cupcake, and don't touch me!" he pushed her against the locker.

Gabriella winched, he smirked, "Look doll face, You're nothing to Troy anymore.. he doesn't want you, he doesn't need you, he doesn't love you anymore...you were only sucking the life out of him.."

Gabriella tried to get him off of her. "Stop Tyler! you're hurting me-" he grabbed her wrist, "Troy doesn't want you Gabriella...so why won't you leave him alone, You're a pretty girl, but just not pretty enough for him.." he hit her in the stomach and she yelped in pain laying on the floor holding her stomach.

Before Tyler could strike her again, Troy came around the corner, "Hey Ty I got-what happened here?" Tyler cleared his throat, quickly, helping Gabriella up to her feet. "I just was talking to her Troy-and she fell on to her stomach in pain; I tried to help her but she wouldn't let me.." Troy looked from Tyler to Gabriella.

He walked up to her, lifting her chin with a finger, she had tears shining bright in her eyes. "You okay?" Gabriella bit her lip, looking down and nodding, "Y-yeah...I'm fine." Troy didn't know if he could believe her, but he looked at Tyler, "Let's drop her off at the nurse's office and then head out."

Tyler nodded, "yeah sure dude...like I said, I was just trying to help her out. She's pretty." Troy lifted Gabriella up bridal style and the two boys carried her to the nurses office; Gabriella would lean her head on his shoulder, but she hated the smell of cigarettes.

When Troy brought her to the nurse's office he just left her there. she sniffled, the old Troy would of stayed with her, and held her close. she just cried in her hands, and curled up in a ball.

Soon, Chad, Josh in the rest of the gang came in. "Gabs! you okay?" Chad came over to her and hugged her. she shook her head, "No! Tyler changed him! Troy's..his..his a complete different person.." she cried into his chest.

Josh sighed, "What happened?" Gabriella sniffled, "Troy went to his locker to get some stuff, and I told Tyler to leave him alone, and he told me Troy didn't want me, need me, or love me anymore.. and he hit me in the stomach, and when Troy got back...he asked what happened and Tyler told him that.. that I fell cause I had pain in my stomach, and..and Troy asked if I was okay, and I just said yeah..I'm fine.. and he brought me to the nurse's office and he just left me.."

She sobbed out, and looked at Chad. "He just left me chad.. he left me to go with him!" she cried. "Hey," Chad said, sitting next to her; Josh went to her other side and wrapped an arm around her. "Gabster, smile...come on..." she sniffled, burying her face in her hands. "I-I can't smile...not when I know that Troy's not Troy...not my Troy."

Everyone sighed, Josh felt something bubble in his gut, "Out of curiosity," Josh said non-chalantly, "did Troy tell you where he and..Tyler were going?" Gabriella shook her head, "No..he didn't..he doesn't talk to me-he was about to tell me something..."

Sharpay grabbed her hand, "what?" Gabriella sniffled, "for a moment I thought I had my Troy back...he cupped my face like he used to and looked into my eyes the way he used to...he was about to tell me something..and Tyler interupted...I hate him."

Chad looked at her, "Come on, you seriously don't mean that." "I do!" Gabriella said, a little louder than necessary, "I hate Tyler, he's taking Troy away from me! I hate him for it! I want Troy back! I hate who he is!"

The car zoomed down the road, swerving fast as it turned at the corner and then just about flew down the road before it stopped completely in front of the old movie theater. "Why are we here?" Troy asked, getting out of the car,

"WHOOP!" Tyler cheered, hopping out and sliding across the hood, "We are here because of this wall that is empty and just waiting to be painted." Troy smiled, "Nice! Got the paint?" Tyler smiled, "Dude, what colour you want?" "Red and gold."

"You got it." Troy grabbed his cans tightly as they hopped the fence, Tyler was right the wall there was just EMPTY and waiting for their masterpieces; the lit cigarette hung out of Troy's mouth.

Marvelous hues of black, blue, red, gold and orange mesh together on the wall as Troy and Tyler spray on their paint. Mixing the right colours, Troy paints the first thing that came to his mind. When he was done with his masterpiece, he pulled away and smiled at it. It's eyes a brown colour from mixing red, and black and a tint of gold-just like hers.

"It's pretty.." Tyler said, coming up behind him. Troy smiled, "Thanks.." "I especially like the wings. Who is it?" Troy looked at him, "It's Gabriella..." Tyler looked at him, taking the cigarette from his mouth and stomping it on the ground. "You're seriously hung up on her?"

Troy turned to look at him, "Well I wouldn't say hung up on her but...she's on my mind a lot." "Pfft," "what's that about?" "Nothin' just...that, I thought you two broke up." Troy shook his head, "we are..." Tyler didn't say anything. He turned to his mural, "It's a dragon-" "On crack." Troy laughed, Tyler laughed, "ehh..I favour dragons on crack, they're more exciting."

Troy laughed, "come on, we have a whole nother part of the wall to do." Tyler chuckled, grabbing his paint cans and him and Troy walking to another part of the wall.

"Crap!" Tyler said, Troy looked at him for a second only to look back at his painting. Another picture of Gabriella-this time surrounding by exotic flowers and vines. "Argh, I just ran out of blue...I have another one in the car. Be back." Troy nodded, not taking his eyes off the picture of Gabriella.

Tyler muttered incoherently as he went to his car, opening the back car door to grab the spare can of blue spray paint.

Then he heard the crunching of tires; he looked up and saw a lone police cruiser. "Shit.." he muttered under his breath, glancing back at Troy through the fence, he hopped in the drivers side and pulled away slowly. Driving away from the cop, but leaving Troy to take the fall.

Gabriella had just finished dinner, Her mother had left for another buisness trip, but Gabriella thinks she just wanted to get away cause she is mad about her being transfered to East High.

Gabriella layed the plate in the sink, and the home phone rang. she sighed going over to the white phone and answering it. "Hello, Montez Residence, Gabriella speaking." she heard heavy breathing, "Brie.."

Gabriella's eyes went wide, "Troy.. what..why are you calling me?" he sighed, "long story, but I'm in jail.. I..I need someone to bail me out.." Gabriella bit her lip, "Okay Troy, I'm on my way.." she hung up, running a hand through her hair and grabbing 500 dollars from the bank in her mother's room and getting into her car and driving to the police station.

Gabriella sat in the waiting room patiently for them to bring Troy out. A cop brought Troy out in handcuffs. "Is this him?" Gabriella nodded, standing up, "Yeah that's him..what exactly did he do?" The cop sighed taking some pictures out of his pocket, "We caught him trespassing on public property.."

He gave her the pics, and Gabriella held the pictures in her hands. she gasped, there were pictures of her. she bit her lip. The cop took the handcuffs off Troy, and the cop left. "Thanks Gabriella." she looked at him, "No problem.." she looked down at the ground, then back at him, "I gotta go..."

Troy grabbed her wrist, "Brie...wait.." she looked at him, he let out a breath. "Can I get a ride home?" She bit her lip, shaking her head. "Do you know what time it is?" "Uh...no, I lost my phone." Or Tyler stole it and hawked it. "It's late to go anywhere but home Troy."

"Okay so I can crash at your place?" She looked at him, "You can sleep on the couch in the family room, if you come anywhere near me or my room, I swear I'll call the cops and put you back here."

Troy looked at her, "Brie-" "Let's go.." he sighed and nodded and followed her out to the car. he opened the passenger door as Gabriella opened the other one.

Gabriella made Troy's bed on the couch, and fluffed his pillow. Troy bit his lip, "Umm thanks for letting me stay here." Gabriella didn't answer him. he cleared his throat, "So you go to East High now?"

Still no answer. he sighed, "So umm how have you been?" Gabriella finished making his bed, and walking towards the bathroom door and slamming it behind her.

Troy sighed, taking off his coat and laying it on the coffee table; he sat on the couch and sat his elbows on his knees. Every nerve in his body was high alert, his ears perked up as he listened to Gabriella run the water in the bathroom. He sighed, reaching into his pocket and pulled out a marlboro and a matchbook; he stood up and walked outside onto the back porch.

Lighting his cigarette, he took a long pull. He was consumed by his thoughts, he didn't hear the light footsteps behind him nor did he hear the tiny sound of a throat clearing. "Go to bed, we both have school tomorrow and I would like to not get kicked out of this one."

Resentment? Troy could've been imagining it, but it sounded like Gabriella had resentment in her voice. Directed at him. He took another pull off his cigarette and scoffed, "I'll be in in a second. I'm just thinking.." he heard her scoff, tapping her foot anxiously. Why is he feeling...like kissing her senseless right now?

"No, you're going to bed right now." With you? Troy scolded himself mentally, and then rolled his eyes. "I will...just let me finish my-hey!" Gabriella had gone up to him and rip the cigarette from his fingers, stomping it out on the porch.

She glared up at him, "Go. To. Bed. Now. Troy." He stared at her lips, his blood beating loudly behind his ears. He swallowed, and then before he could stop himself; he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him-crashing his lips on to hers in a passionate, fiery kiss.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around him, she didn't want to, but she felt like she had Troy back at this moment. she didn't want to let that go. he gently pushed her against the kitchen wall. Gabriella pulled away, "Troy stop I can't do this.."

Troy looked at her, "Why can't you?" Gabriella sighed looking away, "You've changed Troy.. You've changed into someone that's not you, and into someone I don't like." "Brie, I'm still me-" "No you're not.." she sniffled. he looked down at her, running his thumb across her bottom lip, "Brie.. I..I never meant to hurt you.." she sniffled, "Maybe Tyler was right about..about you..us.."

Troy looked at her, she sniffled, "Maybe you don't love me anymore.. and maybe you don't need me.." Troy looked at her, "What..Tyler said-.. what are you talking about-" "That day Tyler came to the school to get you and you went to you're locker, I told him to leave you alone and he..he said that you didn't love me anymore, you didn't want me nor did you need me...and he hit me in the stomach, and when you took me to the nurse office, you just.. you left with him..you left me!" she cried turning away from him.

He was shocked, he stood there with her back facing toward him. He shook his head, "Brie..Brie.." he touched her shoulder, but she yanked it away from him. "Don't touch me, Troy okay? Just..don't..I can't take it okay? Just..please go to bed on the couch and-and I'll see you at school...maybe I won't because you'll be hanging out with Tyler-"

"Hey..." Troy said, pulling her close to him. "Brie, Tyler is my friend.." "Friend?" She glared up at him, "he's your friend?" "I've known him since I was 13-" "And he's always smoked? Always gotten into trouble? How well liked is he?" "He's always been a loner Brie-"

"Cause no one but you likes him Troy!" Gabriella screamed, making Troy jump back. "Can't you see!? He's changing you! You're turning into a mini fucked up version of him! And I hate it! I hate him! So please!" Gabriella screamed, her voice begging, "Don't make me hate you!"

Troy stood there biting his lower lip, "Brie I love you alright-" she shook her head, "No you don't... If you did you wouldn't be hanging out with Tyler-" "Tyler is my friend Gabriella-" she glared at him, "You're friend Troy? really you're friend! where was he tonight Troy? If you guys are such great friends where was he tonight? Why were you the one arrested? why? tell me Troy!"

"I..I..I don't know..." he spoke. she looked at him, grabbing his hand, "I love you Troy.. but.. I can't be with you when you're like this.. I wanna help you, I wanna be with you.. but...you're not you..." he sighed, "I want you back Brie.. what can I do to get you back?"

She sighed, "Be Troy again.. Be the Troy I love...stop hanging out with Tyler, and stop smoking and partying and everything... Is that all worth losing me? or am I worth losing that?"

He looked at her, her eyes are blazing and her lips are tremblings. She's never looked more beautiful to him, he brought his hand up to cup her face. "Brie...I'm sorry.." "For what?" she whispered, all the fire she had in her dying away.

He leaned his forehead on hers, "...for not being there..I'm sorry...I have stuff going on in my life right now." she swallowed, closing her eyes. "You could've talked to me-" "No," he shook his head. "Not with everything going on...I couldn't."

"Couldn't? Or Wouldn't?" He looked at her, "Brie..I am sorry. Very sorry." She shook her head, pulling away from him. "Good night, Troy...next time you get yourself arrested...don't call me."

Troy grabbed her by the waist kissing her with all the passion he had for her. Gabriella moaned wrapping her arms around him. he lifted her up wrapping her legs around his waist and pushing her against the wall. his lips traveling down to her collarbone.

Gabriella moaned as he bit down on the sensitive skin. Gabriella cried, "Troy.. stop.." "You make me so crazy.. You're all I thought about.." he mumbled against her skin. Gabriella shook her head, "Troy.. please.." "Brie I'm sorry."

She pulled away, tears rolling down her cheeks, "please..please stop...when you prove to me that you're going to change, and when you do... that's when I will trust you again.."

He took the kisses farther, and since she was wearing a lowcut V neck, it wasn't hard. He slid his lips to her breasts; his tongue swirling on her skin, she writhed under the sensation.

"Troy..please..stop..sto...st...her voice became mute when he pressed her harder against the wall, using his waist to keep her still as his hands worked their magic and slid up her shirt and tickled her belly lightly; dipping into her navel and and then kissing his way back up to her lips.

"Troy please..." "I am...so sorry..Brie.." he breathed heavily, kissing her lips ravagely, he took his savage lips to her neck; kissing that sweet spot that made her back arch against him and her hands go into his hair. He missed her.

Gabriella tried to feed him off her but she just couldn't resist. she let him pick her up by her bottom and lay her on the kitchen counter. Gabriella moaned as his slipped down her jeans and lacy red underwear and attacked her womanly folds with his tongue.

Gabriella moaned, "Troy!" he smirked, kissing up her stomach, and to her lips, "I am so sorry baby...I am so so so sorry.." she bit her lip looking away from him, "Troy-" she was cut off by his lips crashing on hers, "Brie.." he lifted up her shirt throwing it across the room, and brought his hand to cup her cheek, "Troy.." she leaned her forehead on his, "Troy..we're..we're both vulnerable, and wanting each other right now...let's not do something we'll regret.."

Troy reared back, looking at her with a grin dancing in his eyes, "regret?" he pulled her up by the wrist and gently grabbed her shoulders. "Miss Montez," he whispered kissing along her jaw near her ear. "I've never regretted you. Anything we did together...never. Not one feeling of regret." Gabriella bit her lip, she was ecstatic to hear him say that.

But this wasn't right, they WERE both very vulnerable; they'd both get hurt in the end. Gabriella pulled her shoulders away from his hands, "Troy please...not now." "I'm sorry..." he breathed, kissing from her jaw to her neck. She writhed, "I'm so sorry." She couldn't help but turn her head and lean it back, to give him more access to her neck and throat; his hands now holding her thighs and his magic fingers making circle patterns on her skin.

There was a familiar clenching of her stomach muscles, and the moistening of her folds. She couldn't stop herself when she slipped her hands under his shirt and started making patterns herself. What am I doing?

She scolded herself, "Troy..." she whispered, "Please...tell me to stop...I don't want-" "Hmm.." he groaned, kissing down to her breasts as he pulled her shirt lower. "Troy..." her heart rate sped up, and her pulse quickened. "Please...stop this...Troy.." "Hmm...I missed you." See? Her inner goddess grins broadly, he missed you!

She ignored her inner goddess (with much difficulty) and took her hands out of his shirt to rest on his shoulders. She shoved him away, "Troy..." she said, breathing heavily, "Not now...not tonight."

Troy looked at her, "Brie..please-" she shook her head, "No.. please.." she had tears rolling down her cheeks. he cupped her face, "Brie-" She shook her head, "No! you don't care about me anymore Troy! you just don't!" "Yes I do..I'm crazy about you-" she sniffled.

"No.." he sighed pulling her in for a hug, "I'm sorry.. I'm so so sorry.." he kissed the top of her head, rubbing her back solmnly, he looked at her, "I was an idiot..a huge idiot." Gabriella bit her lip, "You were all I thought about Troy.." she whispered.

"Sh," he whispered, rubbing her back gently. "Brie...I'm sorry. I reallyam-I never meant to hurt you." She looked at him, her watery eyelashes bleary, "Hu-hurt me? Troy you chose TYLER over me...you chose...him, over me. What were you-why did you-" he wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back and burying his nose in her hair.

Her scent is enticing. "Brie..if I can make it up to-" She looked at him, seeing into his blue eyes; they are sincere, filled with earnest. "Troy-" "Anything." She bit her lip, "You don't mean that..." Brie-" she pushed him away from her, pulling up her red lace panties, and her jeans and buckling them as she started to walk toward the stairs. "Good night Troy...see you in school." With that she walked up the stairs and he heard the quiet slamming of her door as it shut.

He let out a ragged breath, running a hand through his hair as he looked down at his feet. Well, it would've been his feet, then his caught the bulge coming from his jeans. He groaned, just great. Now what is going to do? Cause masterbating...is not on his list okay? Walking stiffly to the couch and laying on his back, he heard the vibration of his cellphone.

He pulled it from the pocket of his leather jacket; a text from Tyler. It read: _Went back to the sight...nice art work, but you weren't there...what happened? _Troy rolled his eyes; hitting reply. _Dude, a cop showed up. Where were you? I got arrested!_ He hit send. Instantly another reply from Tyler._ Dude, I had to take care of something, turns out I didn't have anymore blue paint...had to get some more. Hey, want to hang? _

Troy bit his lip; turn his head so his chin was up the air as he looked at the stairs, and then moved his eyes to the phone. Maybe Gabriella needs some space. He hit reply: _Sure, where at?_ Send. Another reply. _Warehouse._ Fleet street. Reply: _I know where that is. I'll meet you. _

Troy walked up the stairs and saw that Gabriella's light was off. he carefully opened the door to find her tucked in her bed asleep. he smiled softly coming over to her and kissing her forehead, then nose. and he whispered lightly, "I love you so much...you mean everything to me.."

Troy was about to pull away until Gabriella spoke, "You do too Troy.." he looked at her, "What?" her eyes opened up a little bit, and she sat up, "I love you too.. and I hate that were apart.. and..and If you really mean it, you'll do anything to make it up to me, then I want you to stay here with me.." she cupped his cheek and kissed his lips softly.

Troy smiled, kneeling at her side and kissing her lips passionately but pulling away too soon- in Gabriella's opinion. "I'd love to stay.." "then stay." Troy shook his head, "Chad's mom texted me...she wants me home." Gabriella bit her lip, Troy felt horrible for lying, but Gabriella needed space right now. They both did.

After all: Absence makes the heart grow fonder and all that shit. She sighed, "All right, I'll take you-" "No..you just sleep..I'll walk, you know it's far from here." Gabriella looked at him, frowning, "You sure?" he nodded, "yeah...I'll call you in the morning before school." "Promise me?" he kissed her lips again, pulling away again and leaning his forehead on hers, "I promise."

When Gabriella laid back down to go to sleep, he covered her with a blanket and walked out of her room as he lightly shut the door. Then he walked out of her house and down to Fleet street; where Tyler is waiting for him.

His phone beeped, a text from Tyler:_ Dude! This party! Is off the chiz! Hurry up!_ Troy smiled, about to hit reply when his phone beeped again;

He checked. and it was a text from Gabriella: _Be safe Troy. I really love you. _Oh if that doesn't make him feel...he pulled a cigarette from his right jacket pocket and stuck it in his mouth; lighting it with a matchbook as he walked to Fleet street.


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriella walked into school going to her locker and opening it up. after she shut it, she saw Chad and Taylor coming in holding hands. "Hey Chad." she walked over. he smiled, "Hey gabster..have you heard from Troy? I'm really worried about him.." Gabriella looked at him, "I thought he went home last night, he told me you're mom was wanting him home.." Chad shook his head, "Nope."

Gabriella was about to say something else, until the two drunken boys were coming to the door. "Hold on a minute." Gabriella went to the door, and pushed Troy and Tyler back, "Troy! what the hell do you think you're doing?" Tyler chuckled, taking another sip of his beer, "His having a life without you in it... he needs to learn have a little fun.."

Gabriella grabbed his beer bottle and threw it on the ground. "You need to go Tyler." she said turning around to walk inside, but Tyler grabbed her wrist, "Hey! you don't do that to me-" she slapped him, "Get off me tyler!" she yelled. "let me go!" she screamed. "Fine!" he let her go and she fell on the ground hitting her elbow. she whimpered as she grabbed her elbow, and held it.

Troy, wobbly and semi-drunk, looked at her then at Tyler, "Tyler, lay off her." Tyler didn't hear him; his alcohol fogged brain perhaps has momentarily stopped working. Good thing Troy didn't drink that much.

Tyler walked up to her and grabbed her elbow, pulling her up to her feet roughly. "You are such a bitch, you need to let your EX live his life-" Troy grabbed Tyler's shoulder, "come on man, lay off." Tyler shook Troy off, glaring at Gabriella. "You just don't know how to leave well enough alone-"

"Tyler, lay off of her..come on let's just get out of here." Tyler shook him off again, but Troy grabbed his elbow and tugged hard; forcing him back on his ass onto the floor. "Troy what the-" "I said lay off man!"

Gabriella's eyes filled up with tears, Josh and Chad came out. Josh came over to her, "Gabi! you okay?" she sniffled burying her face into Josh's face. Chad looked at them, then at Tyler, "You need to go." he teethed.

Troy rolled his eyes, "Chad lay off my friend-" "You're friend! Troy his not a real friend!-" "Chad cool it-" "You want him as a friend? someone who got you in a lot trouble? someone who just now hurt someone that you claim to love? you want someone like that?!"

Josh looked at Gabriella, "Come on, I'll get you some ice for that elbow." she nodded, 'Thanks Josh." Gabriella looked back at Troy, "I don't know what's going on with you lately Troy, but I'm sorry, we're over.."

Troy's mouth dropped, "B-Brie..-" she shook her head, "Stay away from me." she whispered, turning away and Josh walked into the school with her. Chad looked at Troy, shaking his head lightly, "I don't know who you are anymore man, but I do know, Gabriella deserves better than this.." and with that, Chad ran after Josh and Gabriella.

Troy looked after them, turning to Tyler on the floor and he glared. "I told you to lay off of her." Tyler scoffed, standing up (with more stumbling than grace) on his drunken feet. "Don't get worked up about it Troy-" "She didn't do anything to you!" Troy practically yelled, "Jeez, relax will ya-and don't scream...the beer's getting to me."

Troy shook his head; for some reason he didn't feel the pressure of beer in his brain. He was too angry. "You owe her an apology." "For what?" Tyler scoffed, "Stop scoffing, she did nothing to you-" "No wonder you two broke up, you're too tight lipped when it comes to her...relax man-whoa!"

Troy grabbed the front of his shirt and slammed him hard into the lockers. "Listen here, you will apologize to her! And you will stay the hell away from me!"

Tyler looked at him, "Come on buddy-" he punched the locker beside him, "Not anymore...Buddy." And he rushed passed the lockers running to the back of the locker room of the gym. he saw all the wildcats pracitcing and then he found Josh and Gabriella talking in the back room. "aww come on gabs, it's okay-" she shook her head, "No! it's not...I..he chose tyler over me, and..and I've done everything to help him-" "Sh.. Gabs, it's fine.. look listen, Troy is probably going through alot.. he cares about you..I know he does." he tilted her chin.

Gabriella looked at him, "I..I just want my pookie back." Josh chuckled, "Pookie." Gabriella giggled, "Yes, now don't make fun of his nickname." Josh smiled, "Your a great girl Gabriella, Troy's lucky to have you-" " 'Had'" "Come on gabs-" "No." "Gabrie-" "Brie." Gabriella and Josh's head snapped to see Troy coming in.

Gabriella sighed, "Josh can I speak to Troy alone." Josh nodded, leaving the two alone, "Brie I'm sorry-" "I'm getting real tired of that word." "Brie please listen-"

"No you listen." she took a deep breath, and began singing,_ "I remember when we broke up the first time, seeing this I've had enough cause like we haven't seen each other in a month, when you said you needed space, what?"_ she grabbed his hands_, "Then you come around again, and say, baby, I miss you and I swear I'm going to change trust me, remember how that lasted for a day, I say I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you.. ooohhh ooohh ooh you called me up again last night, but ooohhh ooohh ooh this time I'm telling you, I'm telling, I'm telling you." _

She let go of his hands and went over to her backpack taking out his basketball hoodie,_ "We are never ever ever getting back together, We are never ever ever getting back together." _She took out the T necklace he gave to her when he first told her he loved her, _"You go talk to your friends talked, and my friends talked to me, but We" _she threw the hoodie against his chest_, "Are never ever ever getting back together.." _

"Brie please listen-" she shook her head, "No! you made the decision Troy." he shook his head, "Brie, baby, No please I need you."

Gabriella shook her head, looking down at the ground, "You made the decision Troy.. you lied to me, and I can't forgive you for that.. I just can't.." she walked passed him to go out the door.

He looked at his hoodie and necklace in his hands, looking up at the door where she and Josh had left. Closing his eyes, he turned on his heel and walked out the door he came in; walking to his secret spot on the roof. When he got there, he sat the hoodie and the necklace on the bench as he went to railing and leaned on it.

He had a view of the track, watching Josh and Gabriella walking with a scowl on his face, he dug in his pocket; pulling out a cigarette and putting it between his lips and then he pulled out his matchbook. Lighting it, he grabbed the pack in his other hand. Scowling at the infernal thing.

"Damn it..." he muttered, tossing the pack of unused cigarettes off the roof-watching arch and fly away from the school, and land near the football shed. He crossed his eyes to look at the cigarette handing from his mouth, he plucked it from his lips, staring at it between his fingers. "One more for the road."

He took one last drag, then he stomped it out and leaned on the railing again with his head hung down low. "Nice going dipstick.." Troy said, scolding himself. Why'd he have to get involved in Tyler's crowd?

****Two Worlds, One Side****

**1 Month Later.**

East High and West High was partying together at Chad's house again. Gabriella was hugging Courtney. "Oh my gosh! I've missed you so much Court!" "Oh my gosh gabs! You look amazingly great!" Gabriella giggled, "Hows West High without me?" Courtney frowned, "not the same. I really miss you, how are things with Troy?" Gabriella sighed, she hasen't seen him since the incident with the locker room.

"We umm we decided that we didn't wanna be together anymore." Courtney bit her lip, "awe I'm sorry to hear that.." Gabriella nodded, "It's fine-" "Gabriella Montez?" Jake came over to the two girls, "Well, how long has it been, 2 months?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "And it's been the best 2 months of my life." she said. he chuckled, "Why won't you have a drink?" he gave her a small glass of beer.

Gabriella looked at it, "Jake, I don't drink much anymore-" "Drink up Gabriella." Courtney looked at her, "Gabs, It will seem to make things better, get rid of all you're stress." Gabriella looked at her, "When did you start drinking?"

Courtney shrugged taking a sip. Gabriella sighed and held up her cup to Jake and Courtney's, "Cheers." she whispered. they repeated the word and all gulped down their drinks.

Gabriella had drank her 12th glass of beer, and she was unbelievably drunk. Courtney sighed, "Come on gabs, I'll take you upstairs to lay down." Gabriella pushed her away, "No! this is a party.. I'm not a party pooper."

She went over to jake grabbing his jacket, "Let's dance." he smirked, sitting his glass down and wrapping his arms around her waist. Gabriella smiled after a few minutes, and whispered in his ear, "Why won't we take this party upstairs...we can have a lot more fun."

He watched her, from a distance; with his eyes covered in dark glasses and a baggy hoodie covering his top half - underneath was all the muscle he earned from working hard to get the nicatine out of his system. "Hey.." a flirty blond said, drawing circles on his chest. "Want to dance?"

He curled his lip in a sneer, "No." he said plainly. The blond frowned, leaning more forehead. "Want a show? I can show you one-" "Not my type." The blond frowned deeper, walking away while muttering the word 'asshole'.

He smirked, moving toward the crowd so he could keep an eye on Gabriella. He frowned when he didn't see her, "where'd she-" he muttered, stopping his sentence when he saw Jake pushing her upstairs. He followed.

Jake opened the door to Troy's room and smirked at her, "Lady's first." Troy watched from behind the wall. Gabriella giggled, "Let's play leap frog!" she jumped up and down. he chuckled and smirked, "Okay. you jump over me first."

Gabriella giggled drunkly, but he pulled her close crashing his lips onto hers. pushing her into Troy's bedroom, and lifting her up to were she would wrap her legs around his waist and he pushed her against the wall and closed the door behind them.

Troy narrowed his eyes, walking closer to the door, he placed his hand on the door knob. Opening it slightly, not big enough to notice. "Jake..." Gabriella whispered uncomfortably, "Jake...please get-get off me.." he saw Jake press further on top of her. Gabriella struggled as he moved to kissing her neck, she squirmed. "Jake..stop it.""Come on baby...nobodies watching'."

Troy opened the door, his dark glasses covering his eyes and his hood up as he leaned on the wall. "Want a bet?" Jake and Gabriella froze, jake glared, "this is private freak boy!" Troy rolled his eyes, pushing himself off the wall.

"I don't care...she clearly doesn't want to go any further, so just get off her and move on." Jake stood up, grabbing Gabriella by the wrist and yanking her behind him. "Who the hell do you think you are freakboy?" Troy rolled his eyes behind the glasses, stalking toward him and standing menacingly in front of the knight. "Your worst nightmare." he said threateningly.

Jake smirked, "you..are a loser, you can't hit a fly without breaking your hand-oh!" Troy punched his jaw, causing jake to fall to the ground, Gabriella squealed, Troy looked at her and held out his hand. "Want to get out of here..?"

Gabriella smiled and nodded grabbing a hold of his hand. He smiled and led her downstairs and to the back of the house where he brought her inside the small house that was behind Chad's house. he flipped the switch on. It revealed a bed, some books, a mini fridge and some work out machines.

Gabriella smiled, "Well this place is nice." he smiled, "Yeah." she turned to him, "Thanks for saving me." he nodded, "No problem." she giggled, "Why won't I take these glasses off and see who is hiding behind them." "Gabriella I don't think you would want to do that."

Gabriella looked at him, and carefully reached up to the sunglasses and slipped them off. she looked at Troy "T-Troy...?" he sighed but nodded, "Yeah..it's me.." Gabriella bit her lip, "How..how did you know I was going to be here tonight?"

Troy smirked, turning around and opening the mini-fridge and pulled out two waters. Handing one to Gabriella, "I live here Gabriella.." she looked at him, sputtering her words before she actually spoke, "but-but...every time that I was visiting here for the last month..you weren't-" "I was here. Detoxing. Still am." Gabriella opened her mouth to speak, but Troy grabbed her hand, and sat her down on the small bed. "You need to sober up...you're too drunk right now." She reared back, "I am perfectly sober thank you very much."

Troy smirked, "yeah...perfectly sober enough to let Jake get that close to you." His tone was serious, She looked at him, "Why are you so serious?" "Easy answer, I grew up." He stood up, grabbing her water bottle and opening the lid and handing it to her. "Drink." She grabbed the water bottle.

He pulled up a chair and sat across from her. "I take it you didn't come for the party." Troy shook his head, "No. The party needed a chaperone. Now drink." She giggled drunkenly, leaning forward to him, "So serious...smile Mr. Bolton-" "I'll smile when I know your sober. Drink the water. "

Gabriella giggled, "Okay Mr Serious." she gulped down a large amount of water and swallowed it. Troy nodded sitting down next to her, "Why did you come to the party?" Gabriella sighed, "cause I knew courtney was going to be here-" "You aren't suppose to drink unless I'm with you-" "Dammit Troy! I'm almost 18! I can drink whenever I want."

He grabbed her wrist, "You're only 17...I don't like when you drink by yourself and I'm not there to protect you-" "I don't need you to protect me Troy...not anymore." she whispered, "why did you even stop Jake? I thought you didn't care what happened to me anymore?"

He looked at her, "Don't care?" He repeated in question softly, he looked at her with stern eyes."Don't ca-Are you insane, Gabriella?" He lightly grabbed her face with one hand, making her look at him. "Understand this, I have never NEVER stopped caring about you. Don't you say or think or feel otherwise, cause it's not true."

Gabriella looked at him, staring into his eyes and then at his lips. "You have beautiful eyes...nice lips.." Troy didn't even smirk, "Drink the rest of the water...I want to show you something when your done." "I'm not thirsty." "You don't get a choice, Gabriella." What makes her feel even worse is that he's not even yelling at her; he's talking calmly TO her, but it feels like he should be yelling. "I'm not thirsty," she repeated. "Drink the damn water."

Gabriella sighed, taking more sips of the water and looking around, "So you live here now?" Troy nodded, "Just until I get over the smoking habit." Gabriella sighed taking another sip, "Yeah." Troy looked away, "So umm how have you been?"

Gabriella sighed, "I live on my own now.. in a small apartment in the middle of alberquerque between West High and East High, but still attending East High." He nodded, "Yeah I've seen you around." Gabriella nodded, "So, do you still talk and hang out with tyler?" she asked taking a sip of more water.

Troy turned around, appearing organize the dumbells that sort of littered the floor. Gabriella looked at him, "You going to answer me." "No." Gabriella frowned, "No you're not going to answer or no you-" "No, I don't hang or talk with him." Gabriella looked at him, then she looked at the water bottle between her hands. "Why the change? I thought you and him were best friends-"

"Don't." Troy said, gritting his teeth and turning to face her. "I don't want to talk about it Gabriella." "Then what-" "I want to show you something.." She stood up, "okay." "Finish the water first." Gabriella looked at him, "Why are you so bossy?" "Because I grew up." She frowned, "it still wouldn't hurt to smile"-she let a big cheesy grin slice her face-"See?" Troy let a small smirk shine through. "There I'm smirking. Now drink the water."

Gabriella sighed drinking more of the water until the whole bottle was empty."Okay, I'm done." she crossed her arms. Troy nodded, "Okay, come with me." He walked with her to his car opening the passenger seat for her. "Thank you." she said. he nodded, and went over to the other side and began pulling out.

Gabriella looked at him, "Where are you taking me?" he sighed, "You'll see." Gabriella bit her lip back, "You're not taking me to a near by lake, and slitting my throat, and then throwing me into a black garbage bag and throwing me into the cold lake are you?" she smirked.

Troy slid her a glance through the corner of his eye. No smile. Gabriella laughed awkwardly, knotting her fingers together. "I'm only kidding." Troy looked out the windshield again, "it wasn't funny." "Sorry.." she muttered, staring out the window. She looked at Troy from side, she huffed out a breath, "what happened to your sense of humour?"

Troy looked at her, "pardon?" She turned her eyes on him, "You used to smile all the time...what happened? Your so serious.." Troy sighed, turning on the old gravel road. "Brie..." She looked at her hands, "Just saying." He sighed, stopping the car at the gate. Gabriella looked up at the windshield, seeing a sign. "The cemetery? Really?"

Troy rolled his eyes, "Come on let's just get out." Gabriella sighed beginning to walk beside him as they walked over to the tombstone that had written on the stone. Jack Bolton and Lucille Bolton.

Gabriella grabbed his hand, "Troy you're...you're parents?" he didn't say anything he just nodded. Gabriella looked at the tombstones, getting down on her knees and looking at them. Troy just looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. Gabriella shivered and rubbed her shoulders, "It's kind of cold tonight.." she muttered.

Troy slipped the hoodie off his head, handing it to Gabriella."Here..." he said softly. She took it from him, slipping it over head; when she saw Troy sit down from the corner of her eye, she quickly did a double take. Oh my...where was his shirt? "Troy, aren't you going to be cold?" Troy shook his head. "No..." "But-" "Gabriella, I've gone jogging in jeans and no shirt. I'm good." Gabriella nodded, biting her lip, "Why am I here?"

Troy looked at his parents tombstones, picking subconsciously at the grass that was between his knees. "I said that...the accident was my fault." Gabriella looked at him, "Troy you don't have to tell-" "It was."

Troy looked at her, his eyes a million miles away. "I wanted so bad to see that muppet movie-" "Troy please...you don't-" "-I kept saying that I wanted to see it, no matter how many times my parents both said no...I wouldn't listen. I should've...but I "-his voice cracked as he looked at his parents his tombstone. He drew in a big breath. "My dad took his eyes off the road for a second, one second 'Troy! Enough of this non-sense no-' was the last thing he said and then my mom screamed.

He heard his mother's words echo loudly in his ears, "JACK LOOK OUT!" Gabriella bit her lip. She scooted closer to him, resting a hand on his stiff arm, "Troy...it was an accident." His eyes were closed, he didn't look at her or anything he just...was numb. "Troy you can't blame yourself for an accident." He sucked in a breath, bowing his head and letting a few tears fall.

Gabriella rubbed his back soothingly, "Troy...please...don't blame yourself. It's been..years since-" He snapped his head up to look at her. His eyes going to look at her lips, "Gabriella," he whispered, his voice cracking. "Yes?" "Do you feel sober? Or sober enough?" She bit her lip, "Sober ...enough?" "Good." Troy cupped both sides of her face gently, ravishing her lips with his, in a sweet, forbidden kiss. A long overdue kiss. An unforeseen kiss.

Gabriella froze, but then melted into the kiss. Troy leaned forward, slowly crawling ontop of her on the ground, infront of his parents tombstone. Gabriella held onto his ripped muscled body as he kissed her passionately. Oh she would be lying if she said she didn't miss his kisses.

He made his kisses down her neck and around her breasts. "Oh!" she moaned biting her lip gently. Troy pulled away, looking up at her leaning his forehead on hers. Gabriella closed her eyes, then opened them, letting her eyelashes tickle his skin. "Brie.." Gabriella smiled, tilting his chin with her finger, "I don't need this hoodie.. you're making my body feel all warm already." she whispered.

Troy leaned his forehead on hers, closing his eyes as he kissed her softly; bracing his arms on either side of her shoulders. She slid her hands down his bare chest, he shivered. She giggled, "Are you cold?"

He smirked, shaking his head only a bit. "No..." he kissed her, hungrily. Feeling hot tremours of pleasurable shivers run down his spine.

Gabriella moaned into the kiss as he traced her lips with his tongue. Gabriella ran her fingers through his hair, "Oh! Oh!" he smirked, Gabriella grabbed his face, "m-maybe we should go back to you're place-" he pecked her lips, "or you're apartment-" she shook her head, "my apartment is all the way across town though.. do you really think you can make it that far?" she giggled.

"My car." Troy whispered against her neck as he began kissing it. Gabriella moaned lightly, running her fingers through his hair. "Do you...really think we...would make it to your car?" Tory chuckled, standing up as he pulled her with him. "It's closer..."

He looked at his parents tombstone, "Mom and dad, this is Gabriella." She smiled, "It is very nice to meet you both." Troy smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist and then kissing her neck and guiding her slowly toward the car-it must be a good thing that Jack and Lucille's tombstone wasn't that far from the gate.

Gabriella moaned lightly, "Hmm...Troy.." "I missed you." He whispered against her skin, she turned in his arms; wrapping her arms around his neck. "And I missed you."

Troy wrapped his arms around her deeping the kiss further and more heated. Gabriella moaned running her fingers through his hair. he hand moved to the door handle opening it up, and pushing her gently inside and crawling ontop of her and shutting the door.

Gabriella giggled taking his hoodie off of her, and slipping off her shirt. he smirked, unzipping his pants but Gabriella pulled him closer, kicking off her flats and kissing him with more passion.

Soon the car had become steamy, sweat dripping off of both of them, his member pulsing inside of her. Gabriella scratched her nails down his back. Gabriella smiled looking into his eyes. he pecked her lips, "I've missed you so much. I thought about you everyday..." he panted.

Gabriella smiled, "When I'm in you're arms..like right now.. I feel safe with you..holding me.." she said drawing circles on his sweaty chest, then she planted sweet kisses around his chest.

He groaned, whirling around so he was on top of her once more. He smiled down at her, she smiled, "there's that smile I love so much..." He chuckled, kissing her lips softly. "Ready for round two?"

She looked at him, placing her hands on his back where she dug her nails in deep and raked them down his sweaty skin when he pounded into her. She moaned loudly, tilting her head back and squeezing her eyes shut. "Hmm...Troy!"

Troy chuckled, leaning down to kiss her lips, then whispered softly in her ear, "I'll take that as a yes." he began kissing all around her neck.

Gabriella smiled, "Go all the way Troy." he smirked, "With pleasure." For the rest of the night, They made love endlessly, They went around 5 rounds of it, and grew tired and both had fallen asleep in his car.


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriella was cleaning around her apartment and was eating pieces of potato candy off the counter. she smiled to herself thinking about the other night. how she and Troy had made love all night. she loved him so much. she didn't know how she had lived without him for so long. And to make things better, It was their 3 year anniversary in a couple days.

She jumped when someone wrapped their arms around her then she turned around to come face to face with Troy. she giggled, "Hey." she kissed his lips softly. He smiled, "So, our Anniversay is in a couple days."

Gabriella raised a brow, "Really?" he smirked, she laughed and wrapped her arms around him, "I don't know about you, but I'm really really happy that were back together...and that I have my Troy back." she said.

He smiled wrapping his arm around her waist, "I am so sorry for hurting you-" "Sh..it doesn't matter anymore." she cupped his cheek.

He smiled grabbing her wrist, then cupping both her cheeks, "I meant what I said about you being the best thing that's ever happened to me." she smiled, "I know.. and I meant it too." he smiled kissing her lips. she looked at him, "Did you really change yourself for me?" she asked.

He looked at her, "Yes..I did." He leaned his forehead on hers, pecking her lips lightly. She ran her hands through her hair, "I love you." "I love you too." Gabriella smiled, grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers.

"Still detoxing?" Troy laughed, "You know I am...you should come see me; I work out without a shirt." Gabriella bit her lip, "as tempting as that is for me-and you know it is tempting-I can't." Troy looked at her in confusion, she giggled, "I'm going shopping for a gift. For a SPECIAL occassion." Troy laughed, "all right then, I get the hint..." he pulled her close, and kissed her on the lips.

He pulled her closer to him, she giggled lightly pecking his lips lightly, "So want to order out tonight or have dinner here?" he smiled lifting her up on the counter, "let's order in chinese food." Gabriella giggled, "So I'm guessing you're staying over again?"

He chuckled, "What can I say, I hate being apart from you." she sighed, "I do too Troy.. are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he smiled, "I'll lead the way to the bedroom?" she giggled, pulling him back, "Do...Do you wanna move in here? with-with me?" she asked nervously.

Troy looked at her, lifting her chin to see into her eyes. "Don't hide your eyes..." She couldn't help but smile as she asked, "why?" he kissed the tip of her nose, before leaning his forehead on hers. "Because ...I haven't seen them in so long...I don't want to NOT see them again."

Gabriella blushed, "trying to tell me something, Mr. Bolton?" He laughed, hugging her tight and kissing the top of her head. "That I love you, and I never ever want to let you go ever again."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Don't worry. You're stuck with me.." He smiled, pulling her closer, "Good.. Cause I can't lose you again." she smiled, cupping his cheek and kissing his lips softly. "So, is that a yes on the moving in?"

He smirked, "Being closer to my girl, being able to hold her close to me every night-" "Take long showers with her." he kissed her nose, "How could I not.. I'm moving in." she smiled, "This is going to be so much fun!"

He laughed, "But there's something you should know." he smirked, "what is it?" she smirked back, "Well, when I get married, I'm going to have to move out to go live with him so we can raise our three children." she said.

Troy raised an eyebrow, scrunching his nose, "Three kids?" Gabriella giggled, "yeah and one dog." "Man...that puts my plans of kids out of the water." She cocks her head to the left, "What about your plans?"

Troy smirked, "12 kids." her eyes widened, Troy laughed. "and 6 dogs." She playfully slapped his chest, "Troy Bolton! That is not funny!"

He wrapped his arms around her, "Hey.. don't get mad at me, remember, you said other husband." Gabriella smiled, "Yep that's the truth." he smirked leaning her against the counter. Gabriella giggled, "What about two kids, and two dogs." he smirked, "hmmm tempting..I like it."

She giggled, "Thought you would." he smirked, "two kids. one boy, one girl. two dogs, one big dog, one small dog." Gabriella smiled, "away from Alberquerque." he nodded, "Most definetly away from alberquerque." she smiled, "So, you're planning on marrying me.?" she giggled.

"Most definitely." He said, kissing the tip of her nose; pulling her close against him. "I love you." She smiles, kissing his lips passionately for a few minutes, then she pulls away, "Troy...I have shopping to do."

Troy laughs, "Of course...where as I will stay here and be bored." She smiled, "you can find something to do." Wink.

Troy smirked, "Why won't you hold off shopping, and me and you, order in some chinese food, watch a scary movie, and fall asleep in my arms and I'll hold you protectively?" Gabriella smiled, wrapping a hand around his neck, "hmmm tempting."

He chuckled, and she giggled, "But me and sharpay planned this a week ago...I can't just blow her off-" "why not?" Gabriella slapped his chest, "Troy!" he chuckled, "I'm kidding...then tonight?" she nodded, "Most definetly.." she played with the strings of his hoodie, "Tonight..I'm all yours.." she giggled.

Troy smiled, kissing her lips once more and pulling away. "Go. Have fun; I'll be here." Gabriella smiled, "I love you, Pookie."

Troy laughed, "it's been awhile since you called me that." "I missed calling you that." "and I missed hearing it from you..." his voice trails off, she looks at him. "What's wrong?" "Oh just..." he grabs her hands and his eyes shine brightly. "Never say that in front Chad again."

Gabriella smiled, "Deal.. I promise pookie.." he chuckled kissing her lips lightly, "So go have fun.. call me if you need me." she smiled rolling her eyes, "You're going to be expecting my call aren't you?" he smiled, "I'm gonna be texting you every 5 seconds." Gabriella laughed, "Overprotective? or can't trust his girlfriend?"

Troy laughed, "Both." Gabriella's eyes widened," Troy laughed, "I'm kidding-overprotective definitely." Gabriella laughed, kissing his lips softly; running her fingers through his hair as she pulled away. "I'll be home soon,"

"Hey..have fun-but not too much." Gabriella giggled, kissing his nose and smiling as she grabbed her coat. "I love you, POOKIE." Troy laughed, leaning against the wall and watching her until she disappeared behind the door.

**TGTGTGTGTG**

Gabriella and Sharpay were at Victoria Secret looking at some cute bra's and and shirts. Gabriella held up a light green shirt that said 'Pink' in black letters. Gabriella laughed, "I love this one." Sharpay laughed, "It will look good on you."

Gabriella smiled, "Thanks...I think I'll buy it.." she went to her purse to get her credit card but then sighed, "I think I left my credit card in the car." Sharpay nodded, "I'll hold you're shirt until you get back." Gabriella smiled, "Thanks." she gave sharpay the shirt and walked out of the store.

Gabriella was leaned over in the car searching for her credit card, finally when she got it, she turned around and jumped. Tyler smirked, "Hey Gabriella." Gabriella glared at him, "Leave me alone Tyler." she shut the door turning away from him.

He grabbed her wrist, she looked at him in the eyes, he looked down at her braclet, "What the fuck is that?" Gabriella pulled her arm back, "It's my braclet that Troy got me." Tyler glared at her, "Troy don't deserve you.."

Gabriella glared at him, "Let me go Tyler.." he let go of her, "Fine.. but I can gurantee you, I'll be back Gabriella." Gabriella bit her lip as he walked away, and grabbed her phone and called Troy.

He picked up at the first ring, "Brie?" she sighed, "Tyler's here." "What did he-" "He just grabbed my arm in the parking lot, can...can you please come down here? I wanna finish shopping with you..please babe?" she pleaded.

"Yeah." Troy said, "Brie, I'll be right there...just hang inside-" Gabriella shook her head, even though Troy couldn't see, "Troy, he's inside. I-I don't want to go in there alone..." There was a fear in her voice, his throat and stomach clenched.

"Hey, Brie...I'm on my way, okay? Relax. Wait inside your car." Gabriella swallowed nervously, "Troy...I just want you here. I don't trust him-" "I'm on my way." the sound of the door shutting was evident to the fact.

Gabriella sat in the passenger seat still on the phone with Troy. "Troy-" "I'm pulling into the entrance, where are you at?" she bit her lip, "I'm in the back parking lot." "Okay babe.. I see sharpay's sparkly pink car and you in it."

Gabriella nodded, getting out of the car as he pulled up beside her getting out. Gabriella walked towards him wrapping her arms around him. he held her close, "Brie..baby, it's fine." she shook her head, "No!" she had tears rolling down her cheeks.

Troy cupped her cheeks, "Oh baby, what happened?" she shook her head, "I don't..I don't wanna lose you, and he said you don't deserve me, but I don't deserve you, and..and.. I just don't wanna lose you again..I don't want him to change you.." she sniffled.

"Sh," Troy cooed, rubbing her shoulders softly as he buries his nose in her hair. "It's fine...Brie, I'm here all right?" Gabriella sniffled, "I don't want to be anywhere near him..please just..keep me away from him."

Troy rubbed her back, hugging her tightly against him. "It's fine,I'm here. And don't worry; I'm here for you. Only for you." Gabriella bit her lip, hugging him once more. "Thank you...I love you." "I love you too.."

She grabbed his hand, and started to walk towards the entrance of he mall. they entered the food court and she looked up at him, "Me and Shar were at Victoria Secret." Troy rolled his eyes, "Oh great." Gabriella giggled kissing his lips.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her tippy toes, kissing him. "I love you." he smiled, "I love you too." she kissed him, people looking at the love strucked teenagers.

Gabriella smiled and whispered, "Hey." he looked at her, "What?" she giggled, and whispered, "That guy over at the pretzel place is really cute? do you think my boyfriend will be jealous if I go buy a pretzel?" she giggled.

Troy rolled his eyes, pulling her ever so close to him. "Hey...I think your boyfriend will be very jealous." Gabriella giggled, kissing his lips softly, "He might kick that poor sod's ass." his voice was husky, as he kissed Gabriella again. Gabriella ran her fingers through his hair, he pulled away too soon, "Victoria Secret." Gabriella giggled, grabbing his hand. "Thanks again..I just don't want to be alone. Especially with Tyler in the mall somewhere."

Troy kissed her temple, his eyes and ears alert. "Let's go." he whispered, leading her toward Victoria Secret where Sharpay was anxiously waiting and tapping her foot. "THERE YOU ARE!" the blond screamed, Gabriella giggled, "Sharpay, I just want Troy here-" Sharpay pouted, "Gabs, it was a girls day!" "Yes, but then complications happened and I just want him here."

Troy was trying hard to NOT laugh. Failure. "Don't laugh at me Troy Bolton..just...stay here! Victoria Secret is a girls store!" Troy laughed, "relax Sharpay, I'm not even going to be looking at you. I only have eyes for my girl."

Gabriella giggled as he held her close, Gabriella looked up at him, "I love you so much." he kissed her temple, "I love you more." Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Okay. Okay..break it up you two." They looked into each other's eyes, "Never." Gabriella spoke. Troy smiled at her, and wrapped an arm around her as they walked around the shop.

After shopping around Victoria Secret, all three of them walked out of the store then Gabriella bumped into somebody. "Watch where you're going bitch." Gabriella looked up to see Tyler.

Troy helped her up, and got infront of her, he narrowed his eyes at Tyler, "You don't talk to her like that!" Gabriella pulled Troy's arm back, "Troy." she said in a small voice. Tyler chuckled, "Dude, relax-" "Don't tell me to relax!" Gabriella bit her lip, Tyler smirked, "What's a matter with you Troy?"

"Tyler just go." Gabriella got between them, Tyler smirked, and tilted her chin, "You're so pretty.. why are you with a guy like Troy...don't you want a guy like me.." Gabriella spat in his face, and he groaned wiping his face, "Why you little."

Troy pulled her back, standing so close to Tyler that there was very little space. "Tyler...go. Now." his voice was low and dangerous, Tyler glared at him, "Fine...you're no fun anymore anyway."

Troy glared, "if what you do is fun then I don't want any part-" "Ha-Ha! Says you! I'll get you back..I will." there was something in his voice that Troy couldn't name, but Gabriella heard it right away. "Leave Tyler." Troy growled, "Just go."

Tyler smirked, "Fine. see you around." and he walked around them. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his waist, "Troy I-" he interupted her by grabbing a hold of her cheeks, and crashing his lips on hers.

Gabriella wrapped her hands around his biceps, and letting her hands travel up his chest. he pulled away leaning his forehead on hers, "Do you wanna go home?" Gabriella smiled big, and nodded, "I'd love too." she grabbed his hand, "What events will be occuring at home?"

Troy smirked, kissing her lips and grasping her hand tightly. "Oh..it's a surprise." Gabriella smirked, "Will I like it?" "Oh..you will." Gabriella smiled, standing on her tiptoes to kiss his lips, but he did one better and lifted her up bridal style.

Gabriella squeaked but otherwise held on to him for dear life, "Troy!" He laughed, "I love you Gabriella Montez.."

Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you too Troy Bolton." Troy kissed her lips softly carrying her out to his car. Tyler watched from a distance, glaring at the happy couple. He will break them up, no matter what it takes.

**TGTGTGTGTGTG**

Troy and Gabriella layed in her bed after making love. Gabriella was laying on his chest, making circles on his chest. he stroked her hair. Gabriella smiled and buried further into his side. he smiled, "what are you doing?"

Gabriella giggled, crawling further to lay ontop of him. he held onto her arm. she giggled kissing his lips sweetly and looking at him, "I love making love with you.." she whispered.

Troy smiled, sitting up so she was sitting on his lap as she grabbed onto both sides of his face. He smiled into her big brown eyes, "I love being with you.." Gabriella laughed, leaning her forehead on his. "I'm glad you're with me."

He pecked her lips softly, grabbing her shoulders gently and laying back down so she was flat against him with her legs straddling both sides of his stomach. Their tongues began a battle for dominance, and then there was a -Smash! Followed by a "Careful with that?! It's...a knock off, but a family heirloom!"

Troy looked at Gabriella, she giggled, "Did I forget to tell you.. I have a new neighbor." Troy laughed, "Is it always so easy to hear them?" Gabriella shrugged, "Not all the time. except the parties that happen." Troy chuckled, "parties?"

she nodded, "Every saturday night they have parties upstairs..drinking, one night stands." he smirked, "Do you go to those parties?" Gabriella giggled, "I went to one before we got together, only had a couple of drinks then went home and studied."

"That's my girl." he kissed her temple. Gabriella smiled running her hands through his hair, looking into his eyes, "I hate when we fight..I hate when we break up.."

They kissed again, only to jump apart again when they hear another crash. Troy groaned, leaning his head back on the pillow. Gabriella giggled, "getting antsy?" Troy looked at her, "I don't like interruptions." she giggled again, "I'll go talk to her." Troy smiled, "I'll go with you." Gabriella smiled, getting off of Troy and finding her clothes; the only thing she put on that wasn't hers was Troy's hoodie.

Troy smirked, "You little thief." Gabriella smirked back at him, "What? I like it..it's comfortable." Troy shook his head, chuckling, "well...I have two things that are mine. That hoodie. And you." Gabriella giggled, watching put on his jeans-no underwear, totally commando! And then he put on a black v-neck shirt. "Lets go tell your neighbor to shut it." Gabriella giggled, "she's really nice." Troy rolled his eyes as they walked out the door and then up the stairs to the next floor where they stopped in front of an apartment door that had the number 213B above the peephole.

Troy knocked and the door opened, the woman standing there widened her eyes when she saw him; like she'd seen a ghost. Though he can't fathom why...has she met him before? "Uhm...Natalia, can you please keep the noise down? Please?'

The woman, Natalia blinked rapidly, and moved her gaze to Gabriella. "Uhm..yeah I-I...sorry." She moved her eyes back to Troy, who looked at her strangely, "sorry to have..bothered you." Gabriela bit her lip, "thank you, it's appreciated...Nat, are you okay?" Natalia didn't break her eyes from Troy when she spoke, "uhm..yeah I'm fine just...why don't you guys come in."

Gabriella looked at Troy, and he looked back at her, and he pulled her close to him, "Umm thanks, but uh.. I just moved into her place and we still need to get my stuff unpacked." Natalia nodded, "Oh Alright.. well sorry about the noise." Gabriella smiled, "It's fine.. see ya later?" Natalia nodded, "Of course." Gabriella smiled grabbing Troy's hand and walking back downstairs to her apartment.

Gabriella looked at Troy, "You okay?" he nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine.. why won't we just continue unpacking my stuff before other events occured." Gabriella giggled and nodded going to his boxes and opening one up and going through his clothes, and picking up his basketball jersey.

She smiled, "I love you're basketball jersey..." he smiled coming over to her and wrapping his arms around her, "I love you more.." he whispered. Gabriella smiled to herself, putting the jersey back in the box and turning around to face him, "how about you finish unpacking and I'll get dinner started? I'll make you're favorite."

He smirked, "And what's that?" she pecked his lips, "Lasagna with a side of stuffing and macaroni and cheese."

Troy laughed, kissing her lips. "Hmm..sounds good. What's for dessert?" Gabriella giggled, "Chocolate covered strawberries?" Troy smiled, "I love it...now about the unpacking.." Gabriella giggled as there was a knock on the door. "You go unpack and I'll get the door."

"Fine." Troy whispered, "but you owe me Montez." Gabriella giggled, "Oh, and why's that Bolton?" "I'm your hostage tonight ...do whatever you want with me." Gabriella smiled, "that puts dirty thoughts into my head." Troy chuckled, grinning hugely, "Good."

Another knock on the door, Gabriella sighed, "I'll get the door. You unpack." Troy smirked, but bowed. "As you wish." Gabriella laughed, watching him walk into the bedroom, she crossed her arms over her chest as she walked over to the door, "Natalia.." Gabriella said, "Can I help you?"

The woman bit her lip, "Uhm..well I-I...I just..." she stuffed her dark red manicured hands into her paint splattered jeans, "I just...I don't know..I just.." Gabriella opened the door wider. "Do you want to come in?"

Natalia nodded and stepped inside; biting her lip harder. "I just...about earlier...if I was put off-" "What was that about? You looked like you've seen a ghost.." Natalia took a deep breath, "Well..it's just that-"

"Hey, Brie...where can I put this-oh...hi." Troy stopped in the door frame of the bedroom, he looked at Gabriella. "Brie?" "She's just visiting...what were saying Natalia?" The older woman sighed, "Just..." she held out her hand toward Troy, "welcome to the neighborhood."

Troy looked at her, then at her hand and shaking it gently, "Thanks." Gabriella bit her lip looking at the both of them. Natalia looked at Gabriella, "See ya around Gabriella." Gabriella nodded, "See ya Natalia." Natalia smiled making her way out of the apartment door.

Gabriella looked at him, "Troy..what's wrong?" he looked at her, "Brie.. there's nothing going on." he grabbed her hand, "Why do you think there's something wrong?"

He kissed the side of her hand, "Cause you start acting weird when Natalia comes around.." he looked at her. Gabriella pulled her hand away, "Oh no.. Is..Is Natalia..Is Natalia one of your ex-girlfriends?"

Troy looked at her, "No...it's-she's definitely not an ex-girlfriend." Gabriella looked at him, cocking her head to the left. "Troy-" "I'm uh...where do I put this?" He held up a picture frame; inside it was...nothing, it's empty. "Troy that picture frame is totally empty."

He sighed, looking at it, "it used to have a picture of my parents in it." "Used to?" "I lost the picture a long time ago. I was 11."

Gabriella bobbed her head, grabbing his hand. "A year after the accident." He didn't look in her eyes, "Yeah..." his voice cracked, he looked at the door, "...can I go talk to Natalia for a second?" Gabriella looked at him, "okay..but come back to me?" He smirked, "always babe."

Gabriella kissed his lips, running her fingers through his hair. "I loveyou." He pecked her lips, pulling away; "I'll just be a second." Gabriella nodded, Troy walked out and upstairs, knocking on Natalia's door. The door opened immediately, "Can I help...oh..it's-" Troy held up a hand to stop her, "Can I come in?" Natalia bit her lip, opening the door wider and Troy stepped inside.

He looked around, there were posters on the walls, flowers in vases and a small round table with magazines and...a small plastic rectangle. Troy looked at her, "What do you want, Troy?" He smirked humourlessly, "oh so you do remember me.." she looked up at him, "of course I do! You don't think-" "I don't want to fight." "Then what do you-" "How have you been?"

Natalia looked at him, biting her lower lip, "What?" he chuckled, "It's a innocent question, okay? how have you been?" Natalia crossed her arms, "I've been good...I..haven't seen you since the funeral-" "Yeah I know." he stuffed his hands in his pockets. she sighed, "I'm sorry about the accident.. I didn't get to say it before, but now I get too."

Troy just looked at her, "It was a long time ago.." Natalia nodded, looking down, "Yeah..well, It was nice seeing you again Troy." he nodded, "Yeah you too." she nodded, Troy walked away from her, leaving out of her apartment, and going back downstairs to Gabriella's apartment.

Gabriella was fixing dinner and she looked up to see that Troy had came in. "Hey." she smiled. he looked at her smiling, "Hey..is dinner almost done?" she shook her head, "Not yet." he nodded, "Anything I can help with?"

Gabriella bit her lip then smiled, "umm well, you can set the table?" he nodded going over to the counter grabbing the two plates and going over to the table. Gabriella looked back at him, "I don't know about you, but I feel like we're already married." she giggled.

Troy looked at her, smiling, "you think that huh?" Gabriella giggled, stirring the Mac'n cheese." Troy ..I really do sometimes." He laughed, leaving the plates on the table and walking to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. She giggled, "maybe one day...that'll be true." Gabriella smiled, putting her hands on his forearms, "Mean it? Promise?" "Here's my promise.." he kissed her lips softly, building it into something..more.

"Troy..." she groaned, he started kissing her neck. She giggled, "Troy, I have to...dinner." He chuckled, reaching around her while kissing her neck and putting the hot water with the noodles on the back burner and turning off the oven. Then the stove.

"There...they won't burn..and we can do this." he kissed down her neck, his fingers swiftly unbuttoning her shirt and then he kissed down her stomach; her fingers ran through his hair as he undid her jeans and pulled them down with her underwear. "Troy.." he kissed her down there.

She leaned against the counter, gripping it tightly as she started to pant when he kissed down there. "Troy..what are you-Oh my!" she jolted up when she felt his tongue in there; swirling and dancing ...and tasting.

Gabriella moaned, digging her nails into his skin. he smirked, bringing his tongue up her stomach and back up to her lips. Gabriella moaned softly as she wrapped her hand around his neck, and running her fingers up through his ruff hair. He pushed her up against the counter, lifting up his shirt and throwing it on the floor.

Gabriella giggled as he lifted her up on the counter kissing her neck, and going to the back of her bra and unhooking it and letting it fall to the floor. Gabriella panted as she pulled away and he continued kissing his neck as she unbuckled his belt.

They were soon interupted when Chad opened the door, "Hey guys, why aren't you answering your-" Chad stopped when he found the two in the kitchen.

"Oh my!" Chad quickly slapped a hand over his eyes, "I SAW NOTHING! I DID NOT JUST SEE YOU TWO HAVING SEX IN YOUR KITCHEN!" Troy and Gabriella barely were able to contain their laughter, Troy picked up his hoodie from the floor and handed it to Gabriella, who happily accepted it-her bra is still on the floor.

Troy zipped up his jeans but left the top button casually undone. "You can look now Chad." Chad shook his head, his eyes still covered. "Nope." he said, "not taking the chance." Gabriella giggled, pulling up her jeans and zipping them up, but leaving the top button undone like Troy's. "Chad come on, we're covered-" "I AM NOT LOOKING!"

Troy chuckled, "Dude, were covered, come on." Chad peeked at them, and then turned fully towards them, "Guys, word advice, Sex is meant to be in a bedroom or a shower... not in the kitchen.. and I hope you're using protection."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Trust me, were safe, Troy isn't getting me pregnant anytime soon." she giggled. Troy wrapped an arm around her waist, "So what's up?" Chad sighed, "West High.. they vandalized The Gym."

Troy's eyes went wide, "How in the hell did they get into the gym?" Gabriella held onto his arm. "I don't know but we have to get down there." Troy nodded, and turned to Gabriella, "Gabs I-" she smiled, kissing his lips, and looking him in the eyes, playing with the back of his hair, "It's fine. you go, and I'll go deal with Jake.." she kissed his lips, and went into the kitchen to pick up her bra and underwear.

Troy looked at her, "Brie.. No way in hell-" she looked at him, "Troy don't stop me.. Jake is an ass who needs to be dealt with-" "Yeah, I'll deal with him-" she put a finger to his lips, and smiled, "Don't.. you worry about fixing the gym, I'll go to Jake's house and deal with him."

Troy grabbed her cheeks, "Don't go alone." Gabriella sighed, "Troy, I'll be fine.. I promise..." she grabbed his hand, and kissing the side of it, "The worst Jake can do is hurt me..." she whispered.

Troy looked at her, "Take someone...with you, please?" Gabriella bit her lip, there was something in his eyes that made her sigh and agree. "Okay...but who?" Troy sighed, biting his lip. "Come on." He grabbed her hand, Chad followed, they knocked on her door and the door opened slowly. "Troy?" "Natalia...I need a favour."

Gabriella looked from the both of them. "You guys got aquainted quickly-" "No need to. We know each other." Troy said, his voice strict. Natalia bit her lip, "What's the favour? I'm on my way out..to a meeting." "It'll be quick, just go with Gabriella somewhere. I don't want her to go alone."

Natalia looked at them both, "Troy I really can't, I have a meeting-" "Natalia, please, I won't ask for anything else, just please go with her, she can't go alone-" Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand, "Troy, I'll be fine by myself, stop worrying about me." Troy shook his head, "No! I..I can't lose you again, please."

Gabriella could see the tears forming in his eyes, she could feel his hearbeat beating fast as he pulled her close, "Please..please just don't go alone."

Gabriella sighed, "Troy.." she looked him in the eyes, "I'll be okay, alright? I'll be fine.. I'm not a baby Troy, I can take care of myself and I really don't care what Jake does to me."

Natalia hugged her coat to her body and wrapped a scarf around her neck. "I'm sorry...I just this meeting...It's important." Troy looked at her, her eyes shining with regret. "I understand..." he looked back at Gabriella, "I'd be more accepting of this, if you took someone with you-take Chad."

"WAIT WHAT?!" Chad said, coming between them, "Troy...the Gym-" "And I'll handle that, Chad...if I go, I'll kill him. You go, you have no attachment."

Chad sighed, "Fine.. I'll go with her Chad, Don't worry..she's in good hands." Gabriella smiled and kissed Troy passionately, "I'll be okay, I promise." Troy nodded, "Call me when you're back here, alright?" Gabriella nodded, "I promise." she pecked his lips gently and went to her car with chad.

Troy shut his eyes, "God, please.. please don't let anything bad happen to her..please." Natalia sighed, "I think she will be fine." Troy sighed, "I hope so."


	8. Chapter 8

Gabriella pulled up infront of Jake's house. Chad looked at her, "You do know if something happens to you, Troy is going to kill me, right?" Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Trust me Chad, He'll kill Jake before you.." Gabriella opened the door, "Stay here." Chad looked at her, "Troy told me too-" "He said for someone to come with me, you don't have to come with me to talk to him." Gabriella shut the door. Chad leaned in the seat. Gabriella walked to the drive way where jake was shooting hoops with some buddies.

"Jake! we need to talk." she crossed her arms. Jake's head snapped to her and smirked, "Oh Gabriella, what a suprise." he threw he basketball on the ground and wrapped his arms around her waist. she pushed him off, "Don't. Touch. Me." He glared at her, "what the-" "You leave East High alone, you'll leave me alone, and you'll most important leave Troy alone and stop mocking his parents death, that really hurts him..and I'm not going to let that happen anymore."

Jake smirked, "Oh come on Gabriella, cut the shit, why are you spending you're time fucking a wildcat, when you know you're a knight-" she slapped him across the face, "Troy loves me, and I love him!" Gabriella went over to the baseball bat laying in the garage and taking it to his brand new car, smashing glass, and windows. Chad's mouth dropped.

Jake glared at her, "Gabriella!" he grabbed her by the waist, taking the bat from her and throwing it to the ground. "Stop it!" she screamed. He suckerpunched her in the face sending her to the ground.

Gabriella looked up, her face revealed a black eye, and a bloody nose Jake glared at her, tilting her chin, "Now, why won't you go back to the east side of town, and only come back when you're a knight again."

Gabriella spat in his face, "I will NEVER be a knight again." Chad got out of the car, and went over and helped her up, "Come on Gabriella, I'll take you to the hospital to clean that up." Gabriella nodded as Chad helped her to the car.

**TGTGTGTGTGTG**

Gabriella sat on the table, her bloody nose already cleaned up, but she had a ice pack to her eye. Chad sighed, "Troy's on his way." Gabriella nodded, "Is he mad?" Chad chewed on his inner cheek, "Well." "Where the hell is he chad?!" Troy's voice said coming into the room.

Gabriella looked at him, "Troy-" "Brie..oh no.." he came over to her, pulling her close, and cupping her cheek, "Oh baby-" Gabriella sniffled, "Troy I'm okay-" "What in the hell happened?!" he yelled. Chad looked at him, "Well, she beat up his car." Gabriella smiled, "I told him to leave you alone.. and to stop mocking you're parents death...I..I don't want him to hurt you anymore Troy.."

Troy sighed, "You shouldn't of gone Gabriella." Gabriella shook her head, "Troy-" "No Gabriella.. can't you see? he..he is using you to get to me.."

Gabriella looked at him, and looking down at the hands in her lap, "Troy-" "Brie! look what he did to you! you honestly can't say that you're okay?" Gabriella looked at him, "Troy! stop overreacting! I'm okay! alright? You need to calm down, you're stressing to much over this.."

Troy looked at her, "I don't want you to get hurt Gabriella!" Troy yelled, "I'm fine!" Gabriella screeched back, walking away from him and to the bedroom. Troy followed and so did Chad. "I should've gone with you-" "You didn't need to, Troy..I'm not a baby, I'm practically an adult. Hell, I am one...just I'm fine."

She rubbed her temples, Troy looked at her, "Brie please-" she turned her eyes on him. Crossing her arms over her chest, "don't you 'Brie please' me! Okay? I dealt with it! Sure, I got beat up; but it feels good to do SOMETHING for me. By MYSELF. I don't like asking for help Troy."

By now she had left the bedroom and walked to the living room to open the door, "Where are you going?" "For a fucking walk, don't wait up!" Gabriella opened the door and just about ran into Natalia-who dropped a bag, and it's contents fell out.

"Oh my! Nat! I'm so sorry!" Natalia sighed, bending over quickly to pick them up. Gabriella got to them first, "A..ZT?" She looked at the red head, "Nat?-what! Nat!" Natalia grabbed it from her hand and stuffed it back in her bag; running upstairs to her apartment door.

Gabriella watched her run upstairs, Troy came out after her, "Brie.." he grabbed her arm, "Come on, come inside please, I'm sorry." Gabriella looked at him, and pulled away from him, "Troy..I..I just wanna go to sleep.."

Troy nodded, "Come here baby." he lifted her up bridal style. he carried her inside and she had already leaned her head on Troy's shoulder and was falling asleep.

He sighed laying her down on the bed, and covering her up with the blanket. he stroked her cheek, "Brie..baby Brie.." he whispered. Gabriella breathed in and out showing Troy that she had completely fell asleep.

Troy kissed her cheek, running a finger over lips as he stood up and walked to the living room to sit on the couch. Gabriella was asleep, and he was wide awake. Mostly because of what Jake did to her, he'd never tell this to her but the first time he'd lay eyes on that bastard, he'd kill him.

Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair and scribbled on a note as he went out and upstairs to Natalia's apartment, he knocked once. "Gabriella...I swear! Go away!" Troy lifted a brow, knocking again. "I mean it!" He heard her call through the door. "Nat...Natalia..it's me! Troy! Open up!"

The door cracked open, her eyes were red rimmed. "She-she's not with you?" Troy looked at her, "N-what happened? Why are you crying?" She sniffled, rubbing her palm against her nose. "Nothing just...nothing." she opened the door wider, "just poking her nose into my business. What do you want?"

Troy stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Well, I kind of messed up with Gabriella.." Natalia gasped, "Oh No.." he looked at her, and looked back down, "Yeah, I guess you heard about the little-" "The little life you guys made together?" "Huh?" his head snapped up, she smiled, "Troy, don't worry, I think it's great that you two are going to have a baby together."

Troy shook his head, "No.. it's not that...It's a long story, but Gabriella used to be a knight, but now she's a wildcat, but the knights trashed our gym, and Gabriella went to them and they hurt her.. and well we had a fight about it.. and she's mad at me."

Natalia sighed, "I'm sorry to hear that.." Troy nodded, "Yeah, I jst don't know what to do to make it up to her.." Natalia sighed, "well, you could always try to take her out to dinner or make her dinner, or "buy her something."

Troy smiled, "I got it!" he ran back downstairs and he went to the closet digging through the the chest and taking out a perfectly wrapped gift.

He put it on the kitchen table, and took a piece of paper and a pen and began writing her a letter. He grabbed the present and the letter taking it to the bedroom and laying it beside her on the counter. He leaned down and kissed her nose and walked into the living room.

**TGTGTGTG**

Gabriella woke up to find Troy not beside her. she sighed sitting up and looking at the present and letter sitting on the counter beside her bed. she grabbed them both and began reading the letter.

_Dear Gabriella, _

_I'm sorry for the way I acted with you, _

_I am overprotective sometimes, and sometimes I just go to far with you just trying to protect you._

_But I only act that way is cause I care about you deeply, and I love you more than anything in this whole entire world. _

_I would give up anything just to be with you, anything Gabriella. _

_Now, After you read this, Open the present, Then come into the kitchen. _

_-Troy_

Gabriella smiled, biting her lower lip, and sitting the letter on the bed and ripping the present open.

She lifted up the present and smiled big, He got her a necklace that had her name on it in cursive silver writing. she smiled dangling the necklace on her fingers and slipping out of bed and walking into the kitchen.

She halted in her steps, "wow." she breathed out. The whole living room was decorated in neon lights. she smiled to herself and saw the table made with some breakfast with some eggs, bacon, hashbrowns, and pancakes and sausage.

She walked over to the table lifitng up the second letter in her hand and began reading it.

_I Love you._

_Happy Anniversary Baby Brie. _

_Turn around._

_-Troy. _

Gabriella spinned around and saw Troy standing infront of her holding a cup of starbucks coffee. Gabriella had tears brimming in her eyes. "Oh Troy.." she whispered. he smiled handing her the cup of coffee. she looked at him, "Troy-" "I just wanna say I'm sorry for everything, I am overprotective, yes, very much, but I just.. I don't want anything bad to happen to you.. I love you so damn much."

He pulled her close, and she smiled cupping his cheek and kissing his lips softly. after a short second, she pulled away, and she looked at him, tears rolling down her cheeks, "You're the sweetest.. I love you.. Happy Anniversary.."

Troy smiled, kissing her lips and cupping the back of her head gently, his other hand grasping the necklace from her fingers and spun her around. "I'll put this on you.." She giggled, moving her hair and letting Troy fasten the chain behind her neck.

He kissed her neck when it was fastened, trailing his lips down the skin and his fingers moving slowly down her spine and caressing her hips and poking his thumbs underher shirt.

She moaned lightly, bringing her hands to run through his hair from behind. He chuckled, pulling away, "this breakfast is not going to eat itself. Come on. I'll feed you.." Gabriella giggled, turning around and kissing his lips softly, "we'll feed each other." Thump!

They lifted their heads to the ceiling, "What do you think that was?" Gabriella asked, Troy shrugged, "I don't know...a bird? Or something...?" Gabriella looked at him, "Natalia doesn't have pets...Troy, could something be wrong?"

He sighed, cupping her face, "I don't know...but-" She grabbed his hand and tugged hard, "she's my friend Troy, I want to see if she's okay."

Troy sighed but nodded, They made their way upstairs and Gabriella knocked on Natalia's door. "Natalia.. Is everything okay?" no response. Gabriella sighed, turning to Troy, "Do you have you're credit card, or libray card?"

Troy nodded going to his wallet, and taking out his license. Gabriella stuck the card between the lock and opened the door.

Troy smirked, "You do this often?" Gabriella rolled her eyes and walked inside and gasped, "Natalia!" she was passed out on the floor, and Gabriella got on her knees, "Natalia, are you okay? What happened?"

Natalia looked at Gabriella, "I..I just..I'm a little dizzy.." Gabriella shook her head, "Here I'll help you up.." she turned to Troy, "Troy, please get her some water.."

Natalia shivered, wrapping her arms around herself as she made herself smaller. "Cold...so..c-c-cold." Gabriella put a hand on her forehead, "Nat, you're burning up. Are you sick?" She shook her head, "Just dizzy..."

Troy came back with the water, handing it to Gabriella. "Drink this." Natalia shook her head, "I'll be fine...I just...I'm-" "Natalia," Troy said, "Drink it..please." Natalia looked at him, holding out her hand. "Troy...just...let me..leave now." Troy knelt by her, Gabriella looked from the both them, "How do you know each other." Troy looked at her, "Brie, Natalia's my-" "-cousin..." Natalia finished, closing her eyes to suppress a shiver.

Troy grasped her hand tightly, "Nat, what is wrong with you? Why'd you faint?" "I..I..." she looked at her cellphone that was on the floor ." I just..I was going to call the doctor." "I'll do it." Gabriella said, standing up and dialing the number on her phone, Troy looked at his cousin. He put a hand on her forehead.

She was burning with fever, and her skin was sweaty. "Troy..I didn't want to tell you." "Tell me what? What's wrong?" She gulped, her voice was hoarse from the dryness and the fever, "I'm sick...I'm dying..."

Troy looked down at her, "What..?" Natalia shook her head, "No.. I..I'll be fine.." Troy shook his head, "No.. you need to get to the hospital.."

Gabriella came over to them, sitting on her knees next to Troy's and grabbing his hand squeezing it. "The Ambulance is on it's way." Troy nodded, "Natalia, stay with me, okay?" she nodded slowly.

After being in the hospital for a couple hours. Gabriella was leaning her head on Troy's shoulder, about to fall asleep. Troy held her hand, and kissed her forehead. "Gabriella?" she looked at him, "Hm?"

He sighed, "Sorry about our Anniversary plans-" she shook her head, "Don't be sorry.. you're cousin is more important.." he sighed nodding.

The doctor came out towards them, "Mister Bolton." Troy stood up with Gabriella shaking the doctor's hand, "Hey.. umm.. how is my cousin?" The doctor sighed, "We're sorry.. she um.. she didn't make it.. " Gabriella covered her mouth, and she buried her face into Troy's chest and began sobbing.

No movement. Troy let the tears flow, and he rubbed his eyes, "Please..I..I don't know..please I can't lose anybody else..please.." Gabriella wrapped her arms around him, "You still have me Troy." she whispered.

He turned to her, and held her tightly close to him. he kissed her forehead. "I don't wanna cry infront of you-" she cupped his cheeks, "It takes a real man to cry..let it out." he bit hs lip, and buried his face into her chest and sobbed.

He didn't wanna lose anybody else. He...He officially lost his only family left, the only person he had now was Gabriella.


	9. Chapter 9

It's been 2 months since the death of Natalia. Troy was seeming to cope with it better.

Tonight was Prom Night, so that means It was time for the best night of their lives. The were all in the limo heading towards the tall hotel were the prom was being held at.

Gabriella jumped up and down, "We're pulling in!" she squealed excitedly.

Tyler stayed hidden behind the curtains of the hotel. he snickered when he saw Gabriella and Troy walking in with the gang.

He tapped the silver cold blade on his hand, growling as he saw Gabriella and Troy kissing passionately. He glared at the happy couple and moved from his hiding place, staying near by Gabriella.

Gabriella pulled away, leaning her forehead against Troy's, "I want to remember tonight Troy...I want to remember everything." Troy smiled, cupping her cheeks, "I promise you... tonight, will be special for you." Gabriella smiled, "I love you so much..."

He smiled, "Wanna dance?" she nodded and he took her out onto the dance floor. a slow song began playing, Gabriella danced close to Troy, and she looked around and sighed.

He tilted her chin, "What's a matter?" she sighed, "I..I don't know.. it's just, graduation is soon, everything is ending, and..and I'm just scared that.. what if this is the last time we're together?"

Troy shook his head, "Don't think that way.." he said softly, kissing her lips. Gabriella leaned her head on his shoulder, "I just...wish everything would slow down to a stop." "Hey.." he said, pulling away to see into her eyes. "We're going to graduate, it's happening for real; it's not ever going to slow down."

Gabriella was about to open her mouth and say something, but then the lights of the ballroom flickered and then-"Troy! What's happening?!" Troy held her tight, "Just stay with me, Brie." "I wasn't planning on leaving..."

The lights stopped flickering, and Gabriella looked at him, "I..I just don't want us to break up-" he cupped her cheeks, and kissing her softly. "We are never ever breaking up.." he pulled her close, "Brie..will you marry me?"

Gabriella looked at him, her heart fluttering, "What?" he smiled, "I don't have a ring yet, but please, you're my everything..marry me.." she smiled, wrapping her arms around him , "I love you.. of course I'll marry you.." he pecked her lips softly.

Then sharpay grabbed Gabriella's wrist, "Hey, I need to talk to you...upstairs..privately." Gabriella nodded, and looked at Troy, "I'll be right back Troy." he nodded kissing her cheek and Sharpay grabbed Gabriella's hand going to the elavator.

As Sharpay and Gabriella walked passed, Tyler lurked over them from his hiding place. The Elavator opened, and they both went into it. as the doors shut, Tyler went to the other one going to the same floor as them.

The Elavator dinged and the doors flew opened, "Shar, what's wrong?" Sharpay sighed, "It's Zeke, his just.. ugh!" Gabriella bit her lip, as they went into the hotel room. Tyler watched them go inside as he stepped out of the elavator.

Sharpay and Gabriella were sitting on the couch. "Shar, what's going on? you can tell me?" Sharpay sighed, "I don't know.. his just, he makes me so mad sometimes, but..I love him.. so much." Gabriella smiled, "I know how you feel, I love Troy so much, I don't know how I can live without him-"

"He says the same about you, you know, he told everyone that if something happened to you, he would kill himself." Gabriella looked at her, "Shar, come on, he wouldn't..would he?" Sharpay sighed, "Who knows.. but I do know he is deeply inlove with you." Gabriella smiled, "and I know zeke is inlove with you.. do you feel better now?"

Sharpay nodded, "Yeah.. I am, let's go back downstairs." Gabriella nodded standing up and then stopped, "Oh shoot! I forgot." "What?" Gabriella sighed, "I left my phone up here, I have to find it.." Sharpay nodded, "You want me to help you?"

Gabriella shook her head, "No, it's okay, I'll find it, and meet you down there." Sharpay nodded, "Okay girly, love ya." Sharpay walked out of the door, and when she went to the elavator, Tyler quickly went to the door and stopped it from locking.

Gabriella walked over to the closet, going through the jackets and purses. she dropped the purse and got down on her knees to get it. she heard the door shut. she snapped her head back. "Shar?" No respond. Gabriella gulped, turning back to the closet, and putting her purse back up, and shutting the closet.

Zeke and Troy were hanging at the desk, and Sharpay came over to Zeke, "Baby, I'm sorry.. let's never fight again." he smiled, and held her close, and kissing her lips. Troy looked at Sharpay, "Shar, wheres Brie?"

Sharpay smiled, "She's upstairs still, she had to find her phone, she said she will be down in a few minutes though." Troy nodded.

Then all of a sudden, The alarm went off in the hotel, and A police officer came crashing in, "I will need all seniors to make their way outside, this is very important.. everyone out."

"What?" Troy shouted over the loud alarm, the officer tried to herd them all out, but Troy grabbed on to the desk. "I can't my girl-my fiancee is still here! She's upstairs!" The officer sighed, "I'll get her, you just get outside son."

Troy shook his head, "No! Brie!" He shouted over the ding, "GABRIELLA!" he shoved at the police officer, "Son, that's enough! Get outside! Or you'll go down to the station!" "GABRIELLA!" Troy kept fighting the officer.

Gabriella's heart did flips as the alarm went off. she went to run towards the door but Tyler stood there. Gabriella froze, her eyes wide, "T-Tyler.." he shook his head smirking, "Gabi, Gabi, Gabi.. you should of stayed out of Troy's buisness..." He flipped out the blade.

Gabriella's eyes went wide, "Tyler..Don't..please.." she whimpered walking backwards. "tsk, tsk, Gabriella, when are you going to learn to listen to me? huh?" she fell backwards and she crawled backwards, He jumped on her trying to stab her, but she kicked him in the stomach and he rolled over in pain and she ran to the bedroom.

"Gabriella!" he yelled. she shut the door, pushing a couch infront of the door, and looking for a place to hide. soon the door was being kicked in. Gabriella had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"PLEASE STOP IT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed. Gabriella looked around and she saw the other door that led out to the hallway and she ran towards it opening the door and then screamed when she saw a cop standing there.

He looked at her, hugging her, "Sweetie, it's fine.. come here.." Gabriella shook her head, "NO! His in there! his in there!" she cried. The cop looked at his partner, "take her downstairs, quickly." The other man nodded, "Of course. come with me." Gabriella nodded following the police officer downstairs.

As The officer brought Gabriella outside, she looked around to try to find Troy and he was nowhere in sight. "Troy? wheres Troy?" The man nodded, "Sweetie, you need to calm down-" "I need Troy! Where is he?" she cried. "BRIE!"

Gabriella turned around and saw Troy running towards her. "Troy!" a cop tried to hold him back, but he made his way to her and he held her close. "Oh Brie!" she had tears rolling down her cheeks, and she sobbed out, "It..It was Tyler Troy..It was Tyler." she gulped, "He..He tried to kill me.."

He held her close, kissing the top of her head."Brie...where is he? What did he do exactly?" He held her so that he see's into her eyes. She shook like a leaf, "He-he...he must have followed me...us here ...he said that I should've stayed out of your business-he has a knife."

Troy bit his inner cheek, Gabriella grabbed his face in both hands, "Troy, don't!" He looked at her, "It's not worth-" "He almost killed you Brie! You can't expect me to just stay here!" Yanking himself from her grasp, he reared back-in the same movement, taking a gun from one of the officers.

"TROY!" Gabriella yelled, but Troy had already ran up the stairs; the police officer that he'd taken the gun from running after him. The other is holding Gabriella back, "TROY!" She yelled, tears streaking down her face.

Upstairs, Troy gripped the gun tightly in his hand; going to the room that had all the coats and purses in it. "Tyler!" He yelled, "I know your in here! Don't be a coward! If you want a fight, then your fight is with me!"

Troy took deep angry breaths, then a voice spoke beside him, "It's nice seeing you again under this circumstances.." Troy glared at him, gripping the gun tighter, "You're little girlfriend is really good at running and hiding."

Troy narrowed his eyes, "I gave you warnings, I warned you to stay away from her-" "You won't kill me." Troy glared, "Don't push it-" "You won't kill me.. cause If you do, you'll go to jail, and then who will protect Gabriella?"

Troy gripped the gun tighter, "everyone that is against you will protect her." Tyler smirked, pushing himself off the wall. "Really, Bolton, it's nice seeing you again...do you miss the scene?" He began to circle him like a hawk, "the parties? The good times? Did you tell your little girlfriend about that redhead that-" "Don't push it Tyler!" Troy yelled, raising the gun to Tyler's chest.

Tyler laughed, "You really want to shoot me? Come on, man...you don't kill. It's not your THING." "And you know what that is?" Tyler laughed, stepping closer to Troy and grasping the barrel of the gun in his hand. "Shoot. I dare you."

Troy glared at him, "you're crazy-" "I'm not the one with the gun...shoot. Draw attention to yourself. I dare you." He shook his head, "Tyler...if I wanted to shoot you, I'd Have done it before now." Tyler barked out a laugh, "I knew you couldn't do it. Which is why, I'm going to do this." He hit Troy's nose hard, grabbing the gun from his hands and then pointing at Troy's chest.

Troy held up both hands, Tyler laughed, "how's it feel to be on the other side? Huh?" "Tyler-" Bang! The gun went off, Troy almost didn't dodge it, but he dodged and jumped by the closet. Tyler laughed, "This is fun. Watching you dance...come on-" _Bang!_

Troy glared at him, and Tyler smirked, "You know, I really didn't want to kill you.. but you know, since the gun is in my hand, I might as well blow you're brains out-" then _Bang!_ Tyler was shot 10 times in the chest.

Tyler fell to the ground and Gabriella walked over to Tyler, "I've been through so much shit Tyler, I'm not afraid to kill you." then one more shot through the chest and he was gone.

Troy stood up coming over to Gabriella. "Brie.. I..I was going to.. I was so close-" Gabriella wrapped her arms around him, "Shh! It's okay.. I love you." he smiled leaning forward to kiss her on the lips, but she stopped, "Freeze Romeo, What Redhead was Tyler talking about?" she crossed her arms, "I want the truth."

Troy bit his lip, "You..You know when I was going through things, and I was hanging out with him." she nodded, he continued, "I was partying.. and drinking, and I made out with this redhead, and we-.." Gabriella bit her lip, tears forming in her eyes, "You...You slept with her?" she looked down at the ground.

"No." Troy said, quickly, wrapping his arms around her. "Brie...she wanted to take that far, but I didn't want to. I didn't take it that far." Gabriella sniffled, he lifted her chin to stare into her eyes. "She wasn't you, Gabriella...she wasn't you."

Gabriella bit her lip, "So...even after all that..that shit that was going on-you still...you thought about me?" "Brie," Troy whispered, pulling her closer, "I never stopped. I love you.."

Gabriella sniffled, "Oh Troy.." she whispered kissing his lips gently. The police officers came in and they looked at the couple. "You two okay?" They both nodded, not looking at the police officers, but just looking at each other.

"We're perfect." Troy whispered. The officer nodded escorting them out into the hallway. Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's neck, "I have something to tell you Troy..." he looked at her, "what is it?" she grabbed his hands, "Troy Bolton...I'm pregnant." she whispered.

He looked at her, "Brie are-you serious?" Gabriella giggled, nodding her head quickly, "Yeah...I am, I took 4 pregnancy tests." Troy smiled, "This is...it's...great!" "Really?" her skin warmed, Troy leaned his forehead on hers. "I think it is. It's fantastic!"

Gabriella interlocked her fingers with his, "I am so happy you're okay with this-" He lifted her up and spinned her around in a cirlce, "Brie, I am so happy about this.. me and you and our baby can be a family, Something I've always wanted with you."

Gabriella smiled, "I love you Troy Bolton." He kissed her lips, leaning his forehead against hers, "I love you Gabriella Bolton."


End file.
